Delilah
by deanbears
Summary: 'My name is Delilah Malfoy.' The girl said. Ron and Hermione gasped. Harry looked at Delilah in disbelieve. Shippings a lot of DM/HG, a bit GW/HP. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!_

_So this is my first fanfic! _

_I have to say thanks to my dear friend Megan (Ryder28) for being awesome and clearing this story of any stupid mistakes xD!_

_I hope you all like this! Let me know :)!  
_

**Chapter One**

_**Delilah**_

The landscape of her birth land flashed before her eyes. She was back at the place where she was born for two days and already missing France and her friends.

Her parents insisted on her coming back to England because it wasn't safe for her in France anymore. Actually, it hasn't been safe since the return of the Dark Lord.

The news of the return of Voldemort had even reached France. Well, the rumour of his return. A lot of people didn't believe Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Delilah believed them, why would Harry Potter lie about the return of someone who has killed his parents?

The door of Delilah's compartment slid open. Delilah looked up, and stared straight in the face of her brother. He was blond, tall and if not her brother she would think him very handsome. Previously she had only heard about him from her parents. Until two days ago, when she first met her brother. Though Delilah and Draco were twins, there were no similarities, except for their blond hair. Delilah wanted to learn, to do good, and was friendly to everyone, except when she had a reason to be mean. Draco on the contrary was lacking in his school work, and mean to everyone he could be. Delilah was very surprised when she met this boy, she expected someone more like her. She could hardly believe that this was her brother. Draco was still unaware that he has a sister, Delilah pushes his behaviour off saying that he is an only child.

Draco spoke: 'Go sit somewhere else, there's no place left here, and my friends and I want to sit here.' Delilah looked at him. 'Excuse me? You can't go around demanding people to give up their seat so you and your friends can have a place to sit. Besides, I was here first. Find another place. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Draco looked at her in a mangle of surprise and disgust. 'Fine!' he said. He closed the door angry, leaving Delilah to her thoughts once again.

**_Draco_**

How dare she say no! Just come bursting in his life like this, two days before school starts again. His parents treating her like she was a goddess. He didn't understand them. She's a distant relative, why would they treat her like she's a piece of porcelain.

Draco looked out of the window. It wouldn't be long before they arrived at Hogwarts. After Delilah refused to give up her seat, Draco found a compartment with three first years who he sent away to find another place to sit. Now he, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise & Pansy were sitting in the compartment. Pansy was being annoying, as always. Draco's been in her presence just a few hours, and already he was hoping for a miracle that would save him from her.

'How was your vacation, Draco? Been to France again?' Blaise asked.

_'B__ien sur!_' Draco replied. 'As always. Took a little souvenir too.' Pansy's eyes widened. 'For me?' She asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

'No, Pansy, not for you. Some distant relative came back with us, and she'll be attending Hogwarts this year.' Pansy looked disappointed but rediscovered her curiosity.

'What is she like? How old is she? Is she already sorted into a house?' Draco sighed again and closed his eyes. Why can't she just stop talking? 'She's just as old as we are, I don't know where she's sorted into, I think that will happen when we arrive at Hogwarts. She's completely different than any other Malfoy. I think there's a bit of Muggleblood in her. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to ask the train driver how long before we arrive at school.'

Draco walked back to his compartment. On his way back he saw Potter, Weasley and the little mudblood. He just couldn't let this opportunity go. He slid the door open.

'Look what we've got here. Potter and his two groupies. Didn't get the chance to get more groupies through the holiday, Potter? And the Weasley girl has left you too, I see.' Draco always feels better after insulting Potter.

'Sod off, Malfoy.' Ron started. 'I don't see your only fan anywhere. Has Pansy finally come to her senses, and left you?' 'Shut up, Weasley.' Draco said.

'Draco! What are you doing?' Draco looked up, seeing Delilah coming to him. 'Have you found yourself a compartment?' Delilah looked at Harry, Ron & Hermione. 'Are these your friends?' Ron and Harry snorted.

'No.' Draco replied short. 'Where are you going anyways?' Delilah looked past Draco. 'I was going to ask the conductor how long till we arrive, since there are three first years at my compartment changing. I think I heard them mumbling about a tall blond boy kicking them out of their compartment.'

Delilah looked piercingly at Draco. 'Ah well, you don't have to do that, I just checked, he said we would be there soon. So go back to your compartment, and kick those first years out again, because you need to change.' Delilah sighed and turned away.

Draco let go of the door and walked back to his compartment. If Delilah keeps doing this he will hex her to just not pay attention to him anymore.

_**Hermione**_

Hermione looked at the door were Draco and the girl had just stood. She wasn't surprised by the fact that Malfoy just had interrupted them, but the fact that he was acting almost normal to this girl did surprise her.

'Who do you think the girl was?' Hermione asked Ron and Harry. 'I don't know, but I'd like to!' Ron said as he pulled his eyes away from the door.

'They were acting pretty, normal, right? Well, as normal as Draco can be at least.' Harry said. 'But you did hear them about almost being there right? I think it's time to put on our robes.' Hermione nodded once and got up to get her robes out of her trunk.

_**Delilah**_

The train stopped and Delilah got her things out of the luggage rack. Time to face her new school. She got off of the train and stood still with astonishment. It was beautiful! Nothing like Beauxbatons! It was huge, and lit, and magical! She realized she had to go and get a carriage if she didn't want to walk. She dumped her luggage at the train station and went to find an empty carriage. She found one somewhere at the back of the line.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione finally reached the carriages there was only one left. And it happened to have the girl in it who was talking to Draco on the train. They walked to the carriage.

'Is it ok if we joined you?' Harry asked her. 'Of course it is! Sit down! I'm new here, so I'd love to get to know new people!' She replied as she made a gesture towards the seats next to her and across from her.

'Thank you! So you're new here? Where are you from?' Ron asked her eagerly as he took the place next to her.

'I'm from France. My parents sent me here to get to know this sort of teaching as well.' Delilah knew what to say, she has repeatedly gone through it with her mother.

'Oh, that's cool!' Hermione said. 'Let me introduce us.' Hermione pointed at Ron. 'Ron Weasley' she pointed at Harry. 'Harry Potter, but you probably know him.' Delilah laughed.

'Who doesn't?' Hermione smiled too. 'And I am Hermione Granger.' Delilah smiled at them, and started talking again.

'Nice to meet you. Now it's my turn.' She looked around before speaking. 'My name is Delilah Malfoy.'

**Author's note:**

The _Bien entendu! _from Draco means _of course_! Well, it's supposed to mean that, if not, let me know! I'll change it :)!

**Update:  
**Thanks to _Dragon's in the Orchard_ for pointing out the French mistake I made :)! It's _Bien sur! _Instead of _Bien entendu!  
_Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Hermione**_

'My name is Delilah Malfoy.' The girl said. Ron and Hermione gasped. Harry looked at Delilah in disbelieve.

'Malfoy as in…family? Family of Draco Malfoy?' Harry asked. Delilah nodded.

'Yes, a distant relative. Don't ask me what kind of a distant relative. I never quite understood that.' Delilah looked smilingly at Ron, but her smile changed into a concerned look. Ron looked a bit sick.

'Are you ok, Ron? You don't look very well…' Delilah touched Ron's forehead with the back of her hand. Ron flinched at the touch of her hand. 'I'm ok, just a bit hungry.' Ron said.

Hermione looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. Delilah saw this and asked: 'What is it? Did I miss something?'

She looked Harry straight in the eyes; Harry couldn't look Delilah in the eyes and looked down.

'Uhm, it's just that…' Hermione began. 'Yes?' Delilah asked impatiently. 'It's just that the Malfoy family have a certain reputation around here. For example they're not very fond of Harry or muggle-borns.' Hermione felt her blood rush to her cheeks and looked down.

'Oh…' Delilah let out. 'Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that.' She looked around, trying to convince Harry, Ron and Hermione. 'But I'm not like that. I'm absolutely nothing like that! My best friend is amuggle-born. She's the nicest, sweetest and most awesome person I have ever met!' Delilah smiled. Probably at the thought of her friend.

Suddenly the look on her face changed and she looked down. 'Come to think of it. My parents didn't particular like her. I miss her so much already.' She looked up again and Hermione saw that there were tears in her eyes.

Ron who hadn't said a thing the last couple of minutes took Delilah's hand. 'It's ok. You've got us now; and we'll help you through the year.' Ron winked at Delilah.

At the same moment the carriage stopped. Hermione got out as fast as she could followed closely by Harry. She couldn't believe what just happened. Ron can't do this; he can't be _nice_ to a girl. He _never_ did that. Hermione had often asked herself if he even noticed girls, noticed her. Hermione blinked her eyes a few times, trying to push back her tears.

'Hermione?' Harry walked up to her and turned her around. 'Hermione, are you ok?' Hermione turned back again.

'Yes, I'm fine. You just… startled me, that's all.' Harry looked at Hermione in concern. 'You can't fool me Hermione, I've been your best friend for years now. I'm not blind, you know. I might wear glasses, but I can see.' Harry smiled at Hermione now. Hermione smiled a bit back.

'I bet you know the feeling. With Cho and Cedric last year.' Harry's smile disappeared. 'Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that! You know I don't!' Hermione said. 'I know, I know that. It's just, the wound is too fresh. But you're right. I know the feeling.' Harry hugged her.

'It will be ok… eventually. But for now…' Harry got something out of his pocket. 'I heard that chocolate helps.' Harry opened his hand, where a piece of chocolate lay, left over from the train trolley. Hermione laughed and took the piece of chocolate.

'Thanks Harry. I honestly wouldn't know what to do without you.' Ron and Delilah joined them. 'Everything ok here?' Ron asked them. 'As ok as it can be.' Hermione said as she looked at Harry. 'Let's go then!' Ron and Delilah walked on front. Hermione followed and bit a piece of the chocolate. _Hmm, chocolate does help a little bit._

_**Delilah**_

Delilah sat down at the Griffindor table. As she hadn't been sorted into a house, she would just sit at the table where she had friends. Delilah looked around, not seeing a thing. It was very crowded, people everywhere trying to find a place next to their friends, at the right table. She looked at the Slytherin table. Draco was already there. Delilah didn't recognize the two people he sat next to, but they didn't look very clever. The boy looked a bit like a troll, and the girl kept looking at Draco with big eyes, like he was something she could eat. Delilah rolled her eyes and turned back again. She sat next to Ron. He regained his normal colour, she honestly wondered if he really looked ill in the carriage because of his hunger. She thought it was because she was a Malfoy. Hermione's comment got her thinking about her family. She couldn't help but remembed back to another time when she was a lot younger.

_'Delilah! Are you coming? Dinner is ready!' her mother called. _

_'Yes mother! Coming!' Delilah ran down the stairs. Her parents were in France for a few days and Delilah couldn't be happier. Though she hadn't seen her father that much since they arrived. _

_'What's for dinner, mother?' Delilah asked. _

_'I don't know, ask Dobby. He'll probably know.' Delilah turned, but she couldn't find him. 'Mother? I've wanted to ask you something.' _

_Her mother sat down at the table. 'Go ahead, honey.' Delilah hesitated. 'Is it ok if Isabella could come here to stay? I really miss her.' _

_Her mother's face gave nothing away. 'I'm sorry dear, but there is just no time and besides, you shouldn't be friends with that sort or people. They'll ruin you. Now eat you dinner or else it will get cold.' _

With that the conversation was over. There have been a lot of conversations similar to this one. Always about Isabella not coming to stay at Delilah's vacation house, and her parents always refused.

'I think I could eat a whole horse!' Ron said.

He smiled at Delilah, she smiled back. 'As long as you don't touch the pudding at dessert, it's all mine!' Delilah joked. She looked at Hermione who was talking to Ron's sister, Ginny.

Ginny looked like a sweet girl, very happy. Delilah noticed that Harry couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She wondered if anything was happening between those two.

Delilah looked at the doors. No sign of the first years. Delilah looked back at Hermione. She noticed that her eyes were a little bit red, like she's been crying, but not too much. Delilah did see what happened after Hermione left the carriage; she had noticed Hermione's attention for Ron too. Delilah felt sorry for Hermione; she didn't want to come burst into her life, claiming her crush.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and a whole bunch of fresh students entered. Delilah looked at the three first years that had changed at her compartment. Delilah smiled waving at them, and they smiled back. Professor McGonagall said that Delilah would be sorted at the Headmaster's office, tomorrow morning. But first it was these first years turn.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi!_

_So, I already got some awesome reviews here on FF._

_And some really lovely and nice comments on Youtube._

_Thank you all for that :)! It keeps me writing :)!_

_I really hope you'll like this one! I like it very, very much :)!_

_Thanks again to my lovely friend Megan! Can't thank you enough :)!_

_Enjoy Chapter three!  
_

**Chapter Three**

_**Draco**_

_Finally! _Draco thought when Dumbledore ended his speech. Draco never liked the speeches that Dumbledore gave. He always says the same things; take care of each other, be careful. Draco thought it was nonsense. There's nobody else taking care of you other than yourself.

Draco looked at the Griffindor table. Delilah was sitting next to Weasley. _Father is not going to like this._ Opposite from them were Potter and the mudblood. Draco looked at her with disgust. It was not that he hated Hermione; he actually thought she was nice. But his father always said that people who were not of pure blood were trouble.

Hermione turned her face so Draco could see it, and he saw something on her face that he had never seen. She looked…_sad. _Of course she did laugh, and she did talk to that Weasley girl next to her, but it wasn't genuine. She didn't wear the the sad look she had when Draco insulted her. She looked like she had lost something very close to her heart. Hermione glanced at Weasley.

Oh…_ooh. _Draco understood now. His stupid relative _Delilah _was chatting cheerfully with Weasley, and Hermione was left talking to the Weasley she didn't want to talk to.

Suddenly Hermione turned her head again, looking Draco straight in the eyes. Draco now could see Hermione's entire face, and noticed her eyes were a bit red. Probably from crying.

Hermione and Draco kept staring for a little while longer. Something snapped inside Draco that moment. Hermione broke their gaze by turning her head back to the little Weasley. The moment was gone, but it hadn't left things unchanged. 

_Oh, now you've done it. _Draco thought.

_**Hermione**_

Hermione looked at Draco to find a very surprising though cross her mind. _He's actually very handsome when he's not looking at you in disgust. _Hermione didn't get the chance to get to know Malfoy over the past four years, and she didn't want to after the mean things he said to her, but she was curious now.

Why was he looking at her, with this… concerned look? Did he know something she didn't? Why didn't he turn his head in the other direction when she looked at him? Why did he keep staring? Hermione turned her head towards Ginny.

'Did you see that?' Hermione asked. 'See what?' the younger girl replied while eating the last of her chocolate pudding. 'Malfoy...Draco, he was looking at me! Just watching me, with a normal face. Well, I think it's his normal face, I'm not sure though, since he's never looked at me that way.'

Ginny choked. Hermione patted her on the back. Harry looked alarmed. 'You all right, Ginny?' he asked. 'Yes, I'm fine, I'm _fine!_' she said to Harry. Ginny turned back to Hermione again.

'You're joking right? I thought it was impossible for him to turn off his 'nasty scent face!' Ginny looked in Draco's direction.

Draco was now looking a bit irritated. Pansy was talking to him. 'Can he do that? Wear a normal face, I mean.' Hermione laughed.

'Obviously, he can. I really wonder why he looked at me that way. It makes me think something bad is about to happen.' Ginny sighed.

'You have one thing right about that.' 'What?' Hermione asked her. 'About the bad thing about to happen… School has started again.' Hermione smiled.

She didn't think of school as 'a bad thing.' She looked at the Slytherin table once more, but Draco was already gone. He got up when everyone was told to go to bed.

_**Draco**_

_What had just happened? Did he really just looked at Hermione and think her a pretty girl. She's a mud blood for Merlin's sake! Don't say that! That is your father talking! He taught you that! There is nothing wrong with mud bloods! Muggle-borns! Stop it! Keep calm! Stop it Draco!_

He couldn't think clear. That little moment in the Great Hall changed something inside of him, and Draco couldn't put his finger on it. Did he like her? No, of course not! How could he even think about that? Draco walked towards the window. It was raining outside. The weather matched his mood.

The filthy little mud blood must have cast a spell on him while they looked at each other. Probably a cry not to make fun of her as much this year. 

_Oh stop it Draco, you're being paranoid… Am I? _Draco sighed and sat down on the chair near the window. He would look it up tomorrow in the library. It this wasn't a spell he was in serious trouble.

_**Delilah**_

It's been a busy day. A very busy day. A busy week actually. Getting all of her things from France to here. She was glad when Dumbledore said it was time for bed. She was tired, and couldn't stand staying up any longer.

Delilah got out of her robes and into her pyjamas. She loved sleeping, if it was up to her, school would start at 10 o'clock, only because she could sleep longer. She smiled at the thought of sleeping. She believed that when you were unconscious your mind can foretell the future. Though she didn't always remembered her dreams when she would wake up, she always had the feeling of knowing. Knowing what was going to happen.

Delilah yawned and got into her bed. She was sleeping in the Griffindor tower, girls' dormitory. She asked professor McGonagall is she could stay there for the night, because she got to know some of the nicest people from Griffindor.

She lay down and yawned once more. Odd she thought. I didn't expect to feel this content after just a few hours at this school. And with that thought she fell asleep. Not knowing what her dreams would bring her.

_Running, keep running. She tripped, she was trapped. 'How could you! How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell us! I trusted you! We trusted you!' a voice yelled. 'What did you expect! She's a Malfoy! She can't do right, everything a Malfoy touches goes bad.' Another voice said._

_'You're what? Who are you? You're kidding right, this must be a joke.'_

_Running, keep running. Running…keep…running…Running…_

Delilah didn't wake up with the same content feeling as she fell asleep with. She had the feeling something bad was coming.

**Author's Note:**

So, what did you think of this one :)? Did I surprise you? Or not that much? Let me know :)!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again :)!_

_Tadaaa, here it is! Chapter 4!_

_And I got this funny idea!_

_I'm going to ask you for a word. _

_The best word will be used in the next chapter!_

_It can be any worth as long as it's not offending!_

_Like chair, or love or whatever :)!_

_Let me know! And let me know what you think about this chapter :)!_

**Chapter Four**_  
_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione walked to the Griffindor table. Today classed would begin and she couldn't wait to get started. She had always been eager to learn, and today she was determined to learn loads of new things. She smiled at the thought of that. Hermione sat down at the table and at once breakfast appeared.

First Hermione found it magical, the way they served breakfast, lunch and diner, but after four years she was used to it. Everything in this world was magical. Hermione took a piece of toast and a knife and started spreading the butter over the toast.

Ron and Harry weren't up yet, and they probably wouldn't be until a few minutes before breakfast ends. Ginny always got up early on a school day, so it won't be long until she appeared next to Hermione with a sleepy head. Hermione found herself thinking of yesterday evening.

She decided she would not give a damn about Ron & Delilah liking each other. If Ron hadn't noticed her for the past four years, he wouldn't notice her in the near future. Besides, if he didn't notice, he isn't worth her.

Hermione dared to throw a glance at the Slytherin table. No sign of the white blond hair of Malfoy…Draco…

'What are you looking at?' Hermione jumped in her seat. 'Nothing! I'm looking at nothing, Ginny!' Hermione said looking up. It wasn't Ginny standing next to her but Delilah. 'Delilah!' Hermione said surprised.

'I wasn't expected you yet! I thought you didn't have to get up this early because you won't get a schedule yet!' Delilah sat down next to Hermione and took a piece of toast. 'I woke up with this terrible feeling. I just couldn't fall back asleep again. Very weird.' Delilah said. 'Oh…' Hermione replied.

A few minutes past. Hermione couldn't say a word, and it was a very awkward moment. Hermione couldn't bare it any longer and opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything because Delilah already began talking: 'Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for things to go this way!' Delilah laid her hand on Hermione's arm and looked at her desperately.

'Things to go what way?' Hermione asked not understanding. She moved her arm to get the cup of pumpkin-juice and Delilah's hand slipped off.

'With you and Ron! I saw you yesterday with Harry! I heard you. I'm sorry! If you want me to back off, I understand! Just tell me!' In the meanwhile Hermione sat still, listening to Delilah, drinking her juice.

'I'm fine don't worry about me.' Hermione ate the last piece of her toast and gathered her bag full with books. 'I'm fine. You must have misunderstood something. You must have heard something wrong.' Hermione got up. Delilah looked at her confused.

'I've to go. I wanted to go the library before it's time to get the schedules.' With saying that Hermione stormed of, not even noticing that Ginny said hi to her.

_**Delilah**_

Delilah watched Hermione almost run away from her. Did she do something wrong?

'Morning!' Ginny walked at the other side of the table and sat down. 'What was that all about?' she asked. Delilah still looked at the doors of the Great Hall where Hermione just vanished into the group of students.

'I honestly have no idea. I was hoping you could tell me!' Delilah said. She took a bite of her toast. She must have said something wrong.

Suddenly a strike of pain went through Delilah's head. 'Aaargh!' she yelled. Ginny looked at her alarmed.

'Delilah! What is it? Tell me!' The pain was gone as sudden as it was there. Delilah rubbed her forehead. 'My head, it suddenly…' she started. Images of people yelling at her were flashing before her eyes. Her parents, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ron again. '_How could you!_'

Delilah's head snapped to Ginny. 'What did you say?' Delilah asked her. 'I said nothing.' Ginny looked at Delilah in concern. 'Delilah, I honestly think it would be better if you would go and see Madame Pomfrey. Maybe she has a cure.' Ginny really looked concerned.

Delilah sighed. 'I think you're right. Could you show me there? I haven't had the tour yet.' Delilah smiled a bit. Ginny nodded. 'Of course! Just wait a second, let me get something to eat on the way there. I'm starving!' Ginny got some slices of toast and got up. 'This way, _mademoiselle._'

_**Draco**_

From a distance Draco was watching the Griffindor table. He didn't want things to go like they did yesterday evening. Hermione sat at the table, eating. She smiled. She looked cute when she smiled. When she smiled, and she meant it.

Draco had decided not to talk to Hermione for a while, well, be mean to her for a while. It wouldn't hurt anybody if he'd be normal to her. He would go to the library after he finished breakfast. And while doing that, he looked at Hermione. She glanced at the Slytherin table. Very sneaky, but Draco could see she did.

So, she had noticed what happened last evening. He wasn't getting paranoid. Draco saw Delilah walking up to Hermione, Delilah said something. Obviously, Hermione hadn't expected this, because she looked startled when she faced Delilah.

Draco really wondered what the real reason of Delilah's visit to Britain was. Maybe her parents sent her away because she was being bossy. Draco smiled a bit at the thought of that. People wouldn't have noticed the smile, but it was there.

Draco remembered the night Delilah arrived at Malfoy Manor,

_'Draco! Draco come down immediately! There's someone here, and you have to meet her!' his father yelled. Draco was just gathering his broom and his Quidditch clothes. The weather was nice, and he had to be fit for this year's Quidditch season. They had to win this year._

_'Draco! Now!' his father yelled once more. 'Yeah, yeah.' Draco muttered._

_He walked down the stairs, seeing more and more of the girl standing in the hall. She looked nice, had the same blond hair as everyone in the Malfoy family, so she must be family._

_His mother walked into the hall. 'Draco, darling. This is Delilah Malfoy, she will be attending school with you this year.' Delilah smiled at Draco. 'You must be Draco! I've heard so much about you.' Draco looked at her and back at his mother. 'What year will she be in? Is she already sorted into a house?' Narcissa looked at Delilah with a big smile. She hadn't smiled in a long time. _

_'She's just as old as you, so she'll be a fifth year too. And she's not sorted in a house yet, she will be the day after you arrive at Hogwarts.' Delilah opened her mouth to say something but Draco was first. _

_'What kind of family was she, you said?' Narcissa looked at Draco and for a moment there was a flicker of fear. 'She's a distant relative. I don't know.' Narcissa turned to Delilah. _

_'Come Delilah, I'll show you to your room. Go ahead, up the stairs.' His mother turned to him again. 'Be a good boy and go do something. Why don't you go play some Quidditch? The weather is nice.' She turned again and walked to the stairs where Delilah was waiting._

Draco still didn't understand the fear on his mother face.

Suddenly Hermione moved, and she stormed by. She did slow when she saw Draco sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. Like she was going to say something, but then she sped up again and disappeared. Draco got up, he wanted to know where she was going.

'Draco! Honey! Everything all right? You didn't look that well last evening!' _No, not her! _Draco thought. Pansy hugged him and sat down next to him.

'You weren't leaving, now, were you?' She asked. Draco's mind worked on high speed now. 'Not feeling that well, think I'll go and see Madame Pomfrey. Talk to you later!' Draco stormed off leaving a flabbergasted Pansy behind.

Now here did Hermione go? Where did you see her the most the last four years?

Library…

_**Harry**_

Harry and Ron walked to the Griffindor table. Ron was yawning, as he always did on their first day –actually, any day- of school.

'Have you seen Ginny? Or Hermione?' Harry asked Ron. Ron yawned again. 'No. Haven't seen them. Have you seen Delilah?' Ron asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. 'How could I see her without you seeing her? I've been with you the whole time!' Ron shrugged and looked around to see something quite strange. 'Hey Harry. Look.' Ron pointed towards the Slytherin table. 'Pansy is sitting all by herself! Mr. Ferret isn't there!' he said.

Harry turned. Ron was right. Pansy was sitting alone, not even surrounded by other Slytherin boys or girls. 'A bit strange don't you think?' Harry said. 'Maybe there's something wrong with Malfoy.' Ron chuckled. 'I really do hope so.'

Ron and Harry had managed one piece of toast when Neville joined them. 'Morning.' He mumbled.

'Good morning' Ron and Harry greeted him back. Neville got some pumpkin juice. 'Why are you here? I figured you would go to the hospital wing.' Harry looked at Neville.

'Why would we be there? Are there rumours about us again?' Neville shook his head. 'No, no, I just ran into Ginny and that other blond girl. I can't remember her name.'

'Delilah?' Ron replied at once. 'Yeah, that one. She was looking a bit sick. Ginny was taking her to Madame Pomfrey she said.' Ron looked at Harry.

'C'mon Ron, let's go.' Said Harry who'd understood Ron's face.

**Author's note:**

_Ooh, now what did you think about that!_  
_Expected anything like that :)?_  
_Let me know!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! _

_So I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so no hidden word in this one,_

_but if you'll let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter,_

_let me know :)!_

_Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter Five  
**

**_Delilah_**

Delilah sat on a bed in the hospital wing. She felt fine, but Madame Pomfrey wanted to give her a potion, so she would feel better.

Delilah didn't know what the flashing pictures in her mind or the voice she heard had meant.

Ginny sat beside Delilah's bed, eating the last piece of toast she took with her.

'So, do you have any brothers or sisters?' she asked, while cleaning her hands on her robes. Delilah was still thinking about the morning.

'Yes, Dr…' she stopped realising what she was about to say. She looked at Ginny in alarm. 'Oh… I shouldn't have said that!' Delilah whispered. At the same moment Harry and Ron entered the room.

Delilah looked from Ginny to to the two, and back at Ginny again. 'Don't tell anyone, I'll explain later!' Delilah said, almost pleading. 'Wha..' Ginny started but she was interrupted by her brother.

'Heard you were not feeling well!' Ron said. He took a spot next to Delilah on the bed. 'What's wrong?' Harry asked while he smiled at Ginny and sat down next to her. Ginny's cheeks flushed. Delilah told them about the pain she suddenly felt, but didn't say anything about the picture's and the voice she heard.

'Strange.' Harry said. 'I always get that when Voldemort's up to something.' He suddenly looked alarmed. 'He doesn't have anything to do with you, does he? He didn't try to murder you, once?'

Delilah shook her head. 'Not that I know of.' She looked at the clock on the wall. 'Oh, we should be going! It's almost time to get our schedules, and time to for my appointment with Professor McGonagall.' Delilah got up.

'Not yet, Ms. Malfoy!' Madame Pomfrey said as she walked up to the four students with a bottle with a bright blue liquid.

'First you should drink this; it will help you feel better. And if this happens again, come straight to me! I don't know what has happened, but I will discuss it with the Headmaster. Maybe he'll know something.' She gave the bottle to Delilah. 'Well, drink it!' she said hastily.

Delilah opened the bottle, and took a sip. She felt suddenly so happy and good. She could take on the whole world. She drank the whole bottle and gave it back to Madame Pomfrey. 'Thank you.' Delilah said to Madame Pomfrey who took the bottle and nodded once. 'Just doing my job, well, of you go!' she waved her hands.

The four of them were near the library when Delilah suddenly remembered her conversation with Hermione from this morning.

'Hey, you guys? Maybe we could check if Hermione is still in the Library? She said that she was going there, this morning.' Delilah said to Ginny, Ron and Harry. They all nodded in agreement. 'Why not?' Ginny said cheerfully, and went into the library. They all followed but bumped into Ginny who had suddenly stopped.

'Ginny! What you did that for?' Ron almost yelled at her. Ginny remained silent as did the rest of them. Ron standing behind all of them couldn't see what they saw. 'Gin…' he started again before Harry nudged him. 'Ron, look…'Harry stepped aside.

Ron couldn't believe what he saw.

**_Draco_**

Draco entered the library and he already saw her sitting at a table. He had seen her sitting at the table many times before. He thought it was her favourite table. He walked up to her, but stopped when he was halfway there.

_What are you doing! You can't just walk up to her, after all these years of, of… of hurting her!_ He changed the direction he was walking and went to a bookshelf near her. He took a book off the shelf without looking at what he picked up and opened it. Draco watched Hermione for a few seconds before noticing an unpleasant feeling in his fingers, they felt like they were burning.

'Oouch!' he yelled. Dropping the book on his foot.

'Ooouch!' he yelled again, even louder. Hermione looked up, startled by the sudden interruption. But when she saw who interrupted her, she looked down again.

Miss Pinch walked up to Draco, looking shocked that someone would dare to scream in her library.

'What do you think you are doing?' she whispered angrily. Draco, who still hadn't recovered from the shock, picked up the book. It was cold again.

'The book! It was hot, and now it is cold!' Draco looked at the cover of the book. _"Climates Throughout The World"_ it said.

'Bloody book, this should be in the bloody restricted section!' Draco gave the book to Miss. Pinch.

'If I were you, young man. I would stop screaming and insulting the books in my library.' She looked fierce.

'Sorry, miss.' Draco replied and then walked to another part of the library, where he would still be able to watch Hermione, but could not be seen by Miss. Pinch.

Hermione looked peaceful when she read. Draco took a book from the bookshelf again, but this time he looked before touching it. He found a rather nice book, which he had read many times before, but he couldn't get enough of it. _"Quidditch Through The Ages." _

Before knowing what he was doing he walked up to Hermione, sat down at the same table and began reading the book. Hermione looked up, startled again. When she found herself looking at the boy she had been thinking about whole morning she was confused.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' she asked irritated. Draco looked up from his book. She took the bait.

'Reading, just like you.' He replied.

'I can see that! But why here? Or have you missed calling me names this summer?' she looked hurt, Draco couldn't stand that.

'No! Not at all! I'm trying to live a better live, and I'll begin with you.' Draco said, trying to make things from the past right, though he knew, he wouldn't.

'I owe…' Draco began.

'What are you doing there?' Ron yelled at him. Draco hadn't noticed Harry, Ron, Ginny and Delilah entering the library.

'Get away from her, Malfoy! Or I'll hex you!' Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Draco looked at them, and then back at Hermione who looked confused.

'Fine!' he said, throwing his hands up, as a sign of meaning no harm. 'I'll go, don't worry about me.'

He looked one more time a Hermione, who still looked confused, and walked out of the library. Now he'll be stuck again with Pansy, who'll probably be talking whole day about every little detail of her summer holiday.

**_Hermione_**

After Ron, Ginny, Harry and Delilah interrupted Draco at the library they went to the Great Hall, to get their schedules. They said goodbye to Delilah, because she had an appointment with Professor McGonagall. When Hermione got her schedule, she wasn't excited. She was wondering what Draco was about to say, when Ron and the others burst into the library.

Hermione looked at the other side of the Great Hall, where Draco was sitting, looking as irritated as he had last evening, when Pansy talked to him, just as she did now. Hermione had the feeling he was about to say something big.

**_Delilah_**

Delilah sat at a chair in the Headmaster's office. She hadn't expected that Albus Dumbledore would be there too, but now that she thought about it, it seemed only logical. He wasn't there yet, though. Neither was McGonagall. She had brought Delilah here, and said that she and the Headmaster would be back soon, but that she had to go and hand out the schedules first.

Delilah had already chosen the subjects she wanted. Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Divination. These were most of the subjects she also followed at Beauxbatons, but she wondered if the study programs were much alike.

She loved animals, and therefore she had also chosen Care of Magical Creatures, though her parents recommended not to do so, because her brother got attacked during a lesson in his third year.

Delilah got interrupted by her thoughts when Dumbledore entered the room.

'Ah, Ms. Malfoy! You're already here, has professor McGonagall let you in?' Dumbledore asked. Delilah nodded.

'Yes sir. But she had to go and hand out the schedules to the Gryffindor students.' Delilah said. She had read a lot about Dumbledore, and she respected him a lot.

'Have you got an idea in which house you'll be sorted into in a moment?' Dumbledore asked.

'No, sir. I haven't got a clue. Though the rest of my family was sorted into Slytherin. Maybe age has something to do with it too. And in what kind of environment you grew up in.' Delilah said cautiously. All the while she had been talking Dumbledore nodded muttering 'yes-ses'.

'Well, we'll see in just a moment, won't we?' he said. At the same moment there sounded a knock on the door. 'Come in!' Dumbledore said, answering the knock. McGonagall entered the office.

'Goodmorning, Albus. Ms. Delilah.' She walked up to the shabby old hat on a bookshelf.

'Let's get you sorted into a house, and get you a schedule now!' McGonagall took the hat. 'I will put this on your head, and the sorting hat will decide in what house you belong.'

She said. Delilah nodded. She already heard from Ron, Ginny and Harry how it goes. McGonagall put the hat on Delilah's head and took a step back.

'Aah, another Malfoy! But you are quite different than the others, aren't you? Yes, you are completely different. You don't care about your blood-status. You care about what is right, about your friends, and about love.'

It was silent for a while. Delilah began wondering that she might be too old to get sorted.

'I made up my mind.' The hat whispered in her ear again. 'It might be a strange choice, given you're a Malfoy. But your heart and mind belongs in Gryffindor.' The last word he said aloud, so Dumbledore and McGonagall could hear it too.

Delilah sighed. She was relieved, because she now knew where she belonged, but something was bugging her too. And she knew exactly what that was. How was she supposed to tell her parents, an ancient Slytherin family, that their only daughter got sorted into Gryffindor?\


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everybody!_

_Sorry that it took a bit longer to upload this chapter! _

_But I found this one pretty hard to write!_

_My dear friend Megan (Ryder28) also started writing again (thank god she did, because it's absolutely brilliant!)_

_Go to her FF account and read what she's got so far! I love it :)!_

_Special thanks to Megan, again :)!I 3 you hun, and I can't say this enough!  
_

_And to someone I don't know the name of, but name on youtube is: _**Iwalkalonleyroad**

_For letting me know some things I hadn't changed in the past chapters, but I will use from now on!_

_I won't say anymore now, hope you'll like the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_xx Emma  
_

**Chapter Six  
**

**_Delilah_**

Delilah still hadn't said a thing to her parents. It had been three weeks since she got sorted in to Gryffindor, and she had ignored every owl her parents send her. How could she ever tell them that their only daughter got sorted into Gryffindor house, how will they react to that! They probably send her home right away, and she didn't want to go since she was having so much fun!

She loved the lessons, the professors and above everything else, she loved hanging with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Hermione still wasn't very nice but was at least opening up to Delilah, but Delilah thought Hermione had to process the whole Ron thing first, so she let Hermione be.

Ron, on the contrary, didn't notice a thing about Hermione, and only had eyes for Delilah. He even asked her on a date, well, on a sort of date.

Ron asked her if she would like to join Harry, Hermione, Ginny and him to the Three Broomsticks next Saturday.

Delilah wasn't surprised really, but she didn't expect them to be going with other people.

She thought that Ron was shy, perhaps, and didn't want to do something alone with her (or maybe he just didn't know how to be alone with a girl) at least the first time they got to be outside the school grounds.

Before she knew it, it was Saturday. Delilah got up from her bed. The others were still sleeping, and Delilah silently got into her clothes and got a few things she would need in Hogsmeade.

After that she decided to go to the Great Hall and have some breakfast, it would probably be a long day.

_**Hermione**_

Hermione heard that Delilah got up and walk around. She heard the girl opening her trunk and getting dressed. After that she heard the door open and close, and the silence returned to the 5th year's girls dormitory.

Hermione got up too, but didn't get out of bed. She sat there for a while and quietly thought about the past three weeks.

The biggest thing was that seeing Delilah and Ron together didn't bug her as much anymore. She sort of got used to it, and besides, she found she only had room for one boy in her mind. And it wasn't Ronald Weasley.

After that first day at school Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what Draco was about to say, before Harry, Ron, Delilah and Ginny stumbled in on them.

Not to mention the feast on the day they arrived at Hogwarts, the glare, the staring, and even the strange feeling she got. It was like he hexed her. Put a spell on her or something.

But why, would Malfoy put a spell on her to make her think of him.

He hates Mudbloods, and he hates her the most.

Hermione had searched in the library for spells or potions that can do that sort of things, but every spell has one condition. The one putting the spell on someone needs to touch the 'someone.' And Hermione was absolutely sure that Draco hadn't touched her.

So, it had to be something else. Hermione sighed and got up.

She got some jeans and a nice thick sweater out of her trunk. It was already very cold outside, and she didn't want to be chilled till the bone at the end of the day.

Hermione put on the clothes and got her toothbrush, walked to sink and started brushing her teeth. She liked the smell of toothpaste. It always reminded her of when she was younger and her mother would brush her teeth, just before it was time to go to bed. After that her mother would tuck her in, read her a bedtime story, always about tall blond princes saving the damsel in distress. Hermione loved happy endings. She still does, but happy endings seem just a bit unreal lately.

She sighed and put away her toothbrush, got a bag with her wallet and went downstairs. She couldn't put meeting up with Delilah off, forever.

_**Delilah**_

Delilah saw Draco walking into the Great Hall. He looked happy and concerned at the same time. Delilah was wondering what he had been up to last weeks. She hadn't seen him that much, she only saw him during the classes they had together and at dinner. Most of the times he ate very quickly, and after that he would leave.

She did see him somewhere else, two weeks ago. He was at the library and he was reading a book about love, how to make love potions, or use love spells. When he discovered that Delilah was watching him, he didn't yell at her, as he would have done at Malfoy Manor, but he put the book in his bag and walked out of the library.

Delilah sighed and took some cereal. How strange it was to have a brother, and not being able to tell anyone about it.

Though she realized she almost gave away her secret to Ginny. Ginny hadn't said a thing about what happened in the hospital wing, but Delilah got a feeling that Ginny would speak to her about it in the near future.

Delilah looked up and watched her brother again, he was looking at something else, or someone else. Delilah followed his gaze and found Hermione walking into the Great Hall. Hermione was looking at Draco as well. There was something between them, but Delilah couldn't put her finger on it.

Finally Hermione started walking again and came towards Delilah. She sat down across from Delilah and started taking foods from the plates on the tables.

'Morning, Delilah.' Hermione said, while trying to suppress a yawn.

'Good morning Hermione!' Delilah said cheerfully. 'Did you sleep well?'

Hermione nodded and added: 'Yes, quite well.' She looked around and Delilah noticed that Hermione looked a bit longer than necessary in Draco's direction.

'No one else is up?' Hermione asked. 'No.' Delilah said while eating the last of her cereal. 'But I think they'll get up soon! I think everybody wants to go somewhere, after three weeks of school!' Delilah smiled at Hermione and the brown eyes girl smiled back a little.

'Guess so.' She said. Hermione looked around again. After watching Draco again she looked at the entry of the Great Hall again. Harry, Ron and Ginny just entered the Great Hall. Hermione sighed. Delilah waved at them.

As Ron, Harry and Ginny took their place at the Gryffindor table Hermione got up.

Everybody looked at her confused. 'Sorry, I remembered I forgot to take something with me!' Hermione said. 'I'll be right back, I'll meet you guys outside!' Hermione continued as she walked away.

Delilah looked at the others. They all looked at her with a curious expression. 'Don't look at me! I don't know what got into her!' Delilah said, trying to defend herself.

She looked at the brown curls that just disappeared around the corner of the Great Hall. It couldn't be something she said, because they nearly said a word. As Delilah turned her head again, something, or someone caught her eye. Draco was also looking in the direction where Hermione just disappeared.

_**Draco**_

Draco watched the girl who had occupied his thoughts for the last three weeks walk out of the Great Hall. He had to stop himself from getting up and going after het, though he longed to follow her.

He had the urge to follow her everywhere she went since the day they arrived at Hogwarts.

He turned his head again, not noticing Delilah was watching him.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table next to Pansy, to whom he'd be stuck with all day.

Pansy asked him if they would go to Hogsmeade together, and Draco said yes, accidentally.

Draco ate his toast in silence while Pansy was talking cheerfully to him. He didn't understand a word of what she was saying. Sometimes he heard some words like 'clothes', 'classes' and 'magazines.'

But Pansy suddenly said something that did get his attention. 'Hermione Granger.'

Draco's head snapped up. 'What did you say, Pansy?' Draco asked. Pansy was startled by the sudden attention of her companion and was silent for a few seconds, before she remembered her talking subject.

'Hermione Granger, she's wearing such ugly clothes! And her hair. It's awful. Looks like she gets out of bed, puts on any old clothes and walks straight out the door.' Pansy said.

Draco swallowed, he felt a sudden rush of blood to his cheeks.

'I don't think that. I like her hair, actually.' Draco said it before he realized what he said and Pansy looked at him in disbelief.

'You didn't just say that!' she almost screamed at him. Draco mumbled some words, and got up.

'I think it's better if we get going now. I have to go to a lot of shops today, and I don't want to be away to long.' Draco said.

Pansy got up and walked to the doors of the Great Hall.

_Girls! _Draco thought as he followed her.

**Author's Note: **

**_So, what did you think of that?_**

**_I don't really liked it, but, next chapter will be awesome! I've got some pretty awesome ideas :)!  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry, but this is a bit of a short one, and completely dedicated to Hermione!_

_It just seemed right if this one would be for the brightest witch of Hogwarts :)!_

_Please review, it keeps me writing, and I love reading them!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven**

**_Hermione_**

As Hermione walked out of the doors of the Great Hall she thought about what she was actually doing. Why was she walking away from her best friends who she loved and trusted? Was it just because Ron was looking at Delilah with big cow eyes? The fact that he liked Delilah and not her?

No, Hermione had already accepted the fact that Ron didn't like her that way, Hermione thought. It was that Hermione just didn't trust Delilah. She thought about what made her dislike the girl so much, and after she concluded that it wasn't about Ron, she had finally found the reason of her dislike.

Hermione had the feeling that Delilah was hiding something, something big.

Hermione realised that she wasn't walking anymore and found herself standing in front of a door. It was beautiful, as far as doors go.

It was shaped round, and the wood had a reddish colour. Hermione didn't know what kind of a surprise lay behind the door, but something made her open it.

She put her hand on the doorknob, and a pleasant warm feeling spread from her fingertips to her toes. Hermione turned, opened and found herself flabbergasted by the sight.

It was a big red room full with pillows and comfortable chairs. There was a warm and pleasant fire burning in the fireplace.

'Where am I?' Hermione said to herself aloud.

She walked round a bit and discovered bookcase filled with books. As she read the backs of the books, she noticed they weren't books full with spells or anything like the schoolbooks she read.

These were novels.

_Romantic _novels.

Hermione had never read novels, all _she _read were schoolbooks full with spells, potions and history.

Though she didn't know any of the novels by looking at them, she did recognise one of the novels sitting on the bookshelf she was reading right now.

'Pride and Prejudice' Hermione whispered as she took the book off the shelf.

She heard a lot about it, her mother, nieces, aunts and even her neighbour talked about it. It's supposed to be a very romantic love story.

It was written by a muggle, about 300 years ago. Jane Austen was her name. Hermione didn't know a lot about her, but she was brilliant, at least that's what everyone said.

Hermione sat down in the nearest chair and started reading.

She forgot all about Delilah, and the thoughts that were cluttering her mind before she had walked threw the door into this magical room.

* * *

After 20 minutes Hermione was in love with the book, the writer and the characters. She loved Elizabeth Bennet and Jane Bennet. She didn't like Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Bingley was sweet.

Hermione put down the book and sighed. She couldn't stop reading this amazing book.

For some reason she pictured the tall and handsome Mr. Darcy with the face of Draco.

Hermione looked on her watch and couldn't believe the time.

She had been reading for twenty minutes! Hermione got up and took the book with her; she walked out of the doors and looked back. She had to remember the place, because she definitely wanted to come back.

After that, she ran around for a few minutes before finding the stairs.

When she finally arrived outside the castle the others were already waiting.

'Where were you, Hermione?' Ron asked impatiently. 'We've been waiting for ten minutes already! We thought you might have dumped us, without saying!'

Hermione shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. 'No, no, I just lost track of time.' She answered still a little breathless.

They were looking at her with a confused look again. Hermione never lost track of time, she was always on time.

Hermione looked to the sky and concluded that it would rain soon.

'We'd better get going, I think it's going to rain soon, and if it does, I'd rather be inside the Three Broomsticks.'

She started walking and the others followed, still slightly confused.

As she walked Hermione noticed she still had Pride and Prejudice in her hands. She didn't have the time to bring it to her room.

'What you got there, Hermione?' Ginny asked. Hermione hesitated. Should she tell Ginny about the book? Why shouldn't she, Ginny was one of her best friends, and the only _girl_friend she had. If Hermione would tell the boys about the book, they would just stare at her again.

'It's a book.' Hermione told Ginny. Ginny laughed.

'Yes, I can see that! But what kind of a book, even you wouldn't take a schoolbook with you when you get the chance to get away from school.'

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She actually took a schoolbook with her the first time they went to Hogsmeade, just in case Ron was boring.

'No! Of course not!' Hermione lied. 'This is the most romantic story ever told.'

Ginny looked at the book with a great interest now. 'Well, it's supposed to be.' Hermione continued. 'It's written by a muggle writer, Jane Austen, about 300 years ago.' Hermione took another look at the book. It wasn't read a lot, but it had been read.

'After you read it, can I?' Ginny asked.

'I'm in desperate need of a little romance.' Ginny said aloud while she turned her head and looked at Harry.

Harry turned red and started talking to Ron and Delilah again.

Ginny turned her head to Hermione again. They looked each other in the eyes and both burst out in a hysterical laughter. Harry, Ron & Delilah looked at them.

'What is it?' Delilah asked.

'Nothing, it's nothing.' Ginny chuckled. Hermione looked at her again, and they both started laughing again.

'This isn't funny girls! What is it! Honestly! It isn't nice to keep secrets!' Ron said, irritated by Hermione and Ginny not telling.

'It really is nothing! We haven't got a clue why we're laughing!' Hermione said while she dried her tears from laughing. She tried not to look at Ginny again, because if she did they would start laughing again.

They finally arrived at Hogsmeade and Hermione turned around. 'I don't know where you have to go, but I need some new quills.' Hermione said.

'I want to go to Zonko's and to Honeydukes.' Ron said and Harry nodded. 'You've got to come Delilah! It's amazing!' Delilah smiled. 'Yes! I would love to!' she said.

Harry looked at Hermione with a significant look, but Hermione turned her head.

Harry cleared his throat. 'Well, if we all get together at the Three Broomsticks after we're finished, we can drink something there and head back to school.' Harry said.

Everyone mumbled approving.

'See you guys later!' Delilah said as she walked away with Harry and Ron.

'You don't want to go with them Ginny?' Hermione asked surprised.

Ginny shook her head. 'No, I've been there a million times; I don't want to go there with Delilah. I have this strange feeling about her.' She said.

'And besides, it's much more fun with you!'

Hermione smiled at her friend. 'Thank you.'

They walked in silence for a little while. Hermione thought of something Ginny just said.

'You have that too? A strange feeling about Delilah?' Hermione asked her.

Ginny nodded. 'Yeah, I don't know what it is. I just don't feel she tells the truth about herself.'

Hermione was silent for a little while again. 'There's something she haven't told us. She's hiding something, and I just know it's something big.'

Ginny suddenly looked up.

'I suddenly remember something!' she said, enthusiastically.

'That day, when you…' Ginny started. 'Uhm, when Delilah had to go to the hospital wing, because of the pain in her head, she said something about having a brother or sister!'

'How do you know?' Hermione asked.

'Well,' Ginny said 'I asked if she had any brothers or sisters, and she said ''yes, D…'''

Hermione looked at Ginny.

'She said?' Hermione asked.

'Delilah actually said, ''yes, D…'' After that she sort of realised what she was about to say, and she said me not to tell anyone, and that she would explain.' Ginny said.

'Oh.' Hermione said. 'I wonder what she wanted to say. And what she's hiding.'

The two girls had reached Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and entered. Still thinking about what Delilah could possibly be trying to hide.


	8. Chapter 8

_Got nothing else to say than the normal thanks to Megan :)!_

_And to my readers, who review and let me know when something's wrong ;-)!_

_Enjoy!_

_And please review! It keeps me writing!_

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Draco_**

Draco watched Hermione as she entered the Quill shop. He felt the same way he had felt that morning at breakfast, felt the urge to follow her. But he couldn't, he was stuck with Pansy who wanted to buy an owl.

Oh, how he envied the red headed Weasley girl, Ginny. She got to be with Hermione, talk to her, be in her presence.

'What do you think, Draco?' Pansy asked, interrupting Draco thoughts. 'This one, or that one?' She was pointing at two owls.

They weren't really big ones, but not small like the bloody pigeon Weasley had.

One of the owls was grey, and had white dots. His eyes were pink.

The other was black, and a bit bigger. He didn't have any spots and his eyes were bluish-grey. Like Draco's eyes.

'The grey one, the black doesn't suit you.' Draco said, answering the question Pansy had asked him.

Pansy looked from the Black owl to the Grey one, and continued to do so for almost a minute.

'Do you really think so?' Pansy asked unsure. 'I actually like the black one better.' She said. 'It's mysterious and dark.' Pansy turned to look at Draco. 'Just like you!' She winked at Draco.

Draco looked away, acting like he hadn't seen it.

'Err, well, I really think you should go for the grey one.' Draco walked to the window, trying to see if Hermione was still inside the Quill shop.

'Could you please hurry up, Pansy? I want to go to the Three Broomsticks before it gets to crowded.' Draco said to the girl standing next to him.

'What are you looking at?' She asked, curiously, trying to look past Draco.

'Nothing!' Draco snapped. 'I haven't got all day Pansy!' Pansy bit her lip, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Draco immediately regretted his outburst.

Pansy may be annoying and very demanding, but she still was his friend, they _had _been friends since they were toddlers.

'I'm sorry Pans, I really am.' Draco said trying to apologise. 'But I really am in a hurry.'

Pansy nodded. 'I'm sorry too.' Pansy turned.

'I think I'll get the grey one like you said, it's more me.' She smiled at Draco and walked to the counter, where she started discussing prices.

When Pansy was finally done, they walked outside. Draco looked at the Quill shop; it looked like Hermione was still inside.

Draco let his brains work for a minute, and a plan was born. But he didn't say a thing until they were inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered two Butterbeers. When Pansy walked towards a table and sat down, Draco spoke.

'Oh Pans! I forgot something! I will be right back.' Draco said as he walked away. Pansy was startled by the sudden change of plans, and before she noticed what happened, Draco was gone.

Once outside Draco started making his way towards the Quill shop, hoping Hermione would still be there.

He would walk up to her, tell her how he felt. Like he had tried that first day of school in the library.

He still didn't know what was wrong with him. He had read thousands of books, and they all said the same. It couldn't be a spell or a potion.

Draco entered the Quill shop and let out a relieved sigh. There she was, standing in the corner. Draco started walking towards her, but stopped almost immediately when he saw the little Weasley

It was like she appeared out of nowhere. Draco turned and acted like he was looking at a Quill.

Draco saw Hermione from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to turn and stare at her like some crazy obsessed idiot. So he listened to the girls who had just started talking quietly.

'So, a brother you say?' Hermione asked.

'Hmm, she said so.' The Weasley girl replied. The two were silent again, as the sorted through quills.

'And his name started with a 'D'?' Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Silence. Draco assumed Ginny nodded, because Hermione continued talking.

'I wonder where _he _lives. Maybe he's still in France.'

_France? _Draco thought.

Draco saw Hermione put down a Quill and took another one. 'I wonder why Delilah hadn't told us about her brother.'

_Delilah? A Brother?_

Draco's parents hadn't said a thing about Delilah having a brother. He'll write them and ask them if Delilah has a brother.

'I think I want this one.'

Draco heard Hermione walk to the counter. He was shocked, why didn't his parents tell him she had a brother?

Draco was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the two girls leave.

He also didn't notice Hermione looking at him with concern.

_**Hermione**_

Hermione shot a quick glance at Draco. He looked shocked and confused. Hermione hesitated, but before she knew it she was outside, being pushed by Ginny.

'Hurry up, Hermione! I want to go meet Harry!' Ginny stopped walking and turned red.

'I mean… I mean Harry and the others.' Ginny said, trying to correct herself.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

'Ginny, I'm your best friend. You can't fool me.' Hermione stared at Ginny, but Ginny looked away, still red. 'I know you fancy Harry. I've seen the way you look at him.'

Ginny turned even a deeper shade of red. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione was quicker.

'I've also seen the way he looks at you. He likes you Ginny, more than a friend.'

Hermione and Ginny had reached the Three Broomsticks and Ginny wanted to go in, but Hermione grabbed her hand and stopped her.

She looked Ginny straight in the eyes and said one more thing before entering the café.

'Take my advice and do something with it, before it's too late.'

Ginny nodded and got inside. Hermione looked around and saw that Draco was heading her way.

Hermione quickly followed Ginny inside.

When Ginny and Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks they were welcomed by Harry, Ron & Delilah, who already were inside. They hadn't ordered yet, so Harry & Ron went to get five butterbeers, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone with Delilah.

'Did you have fun?' Hermione asked her politely.

Delilah smiled and talked about what they did. They went to Zonko's and to Honeydukes. She had never seen so many sorts of candy.

After that Delilah asked Ginny and Hermione what they bought. Hermione was just showing the quill she bought when Harry and Ron got back with the butterbeer.

But Ron being the clumsy guy he has always been, tripped and spilled butterbeer all over Delilah.

'Aaah!' Delilah yelled, startled. Ron turned red and was mumbling apologies.

'I'm so sorry Delilah! I didn't mean to!' he said, trying to find some napkins.

'It's ok Ron, it really is, I just have to go to the bathroom, and maybe I can do something about it.' Delilah said as she got up.

'I'll come with you; I'll see what I can do.' Ginny said.

Hermione watched the two girls walk away.

'Good job Ron!' Harry said. 'That's the way to woo a girl.' Harry laughed and Hermione joined.

'Oh, shut up.' Ron said face, still red.

Hermione looked up as she felt a wave of cold air.

Draco Malfoy had entered the building. He still looked a bit confused, and it made him look, kinda, _sexy_…?

Was that the word? Sexy? Hermione never found someone sexy.

Krum last year was good looking, but sexy? Hermione didn't know what it was that made Draco catch her eye.

Hermione realized she was staring at Draco with her mouth open now. She shut her mouth and noticed Ron was trying to get her attention.

'Oi!' he said. 'I asked you a question! Did you hear, or do you want me to repeat?'

Hermione shook her head and took a sip of her butterbeer. 'I'm sorry Ron, I.. I…' Hermione began, but stopped. She _what? Was dreaming about the gorgeous body of Draco Malfoy?_

'What did you ask Ron?' Hermione asked him.

'I was wondering if I could take a look at your notes for potions?' Ron asked. 'Snape's going to chop me into pieces and use me for experimental potions if I don't get the paper done in time.' He added, looking at Hermione with an angelic look.

'Ron,' Hermione started with a severe tone. 'You know perfectly well that Professor Snape has no right to do such thing.' Hermione took a deep breath before she spoke again. 'And besides, it's your own fault. You should have thought about it before you and Harry discussed Quidditch the whole lesson.'

Ron looked guilty and disappointed. The last four years he always got Hermione to show him her notes. He had to admit it wasn't always easy, but she never had looked as determined as she did now.

Nevertheless, Ron tried again.

'Ah, come on 'Mione! Please?'

'No, Ronald! That's my final answer.' Hermione had lost track of Draco and she blamed Ron for it.

Harry was wise enough to don't say a thing, even though Hermione knew he needed her notes too. Hermione sighed and looked around the room.

'Is there something wrong Hermione?' Harry asked her, as he looked at her curiously.

'No.' Hermione replied automatically. 'Everything is great. But I just remembered I still got some homework to do for Muggle Studies.' Hermione got up. 'I've got to go back to the castle and work on it.'

'How do you still have to do something for that subject!' Ron said. 'You're a Muggle-born!' Ron declared. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Would you please tell Ginny I'm sorry that I had to go?' Hermione said. 'And Delilah too?'

Harry nodded.

'Sure.'

Hermione walked to the doors, still looking to see if she could spot Draco somewhere.

**_Draco_**

Once again, Draco was looking at the brunette. She suddenly got up and said something about going back to the castle.

Draco was sitting behind her, he could only see Hermione's back.

_This is my chance. _Draco thought. He got up.

'Where are you going, Draco?' Pansy asked.

_I forgot her, again..._

'Still got some things to do for school. That paper for Potions.' As soon as Draco had said it, he knew he made a mistake.

'Don't make me laugh Draco! You know Snape won't give you detention.' Pansy said, laughing. 'Just say you were busy training for the next Quidditch game.'

Draco shrugged. 'I want to learn something while I'm at school Panse.' Draco started walking away. 'I'll see you at dinner tonight!' Draco stopped when he saw Pansy's disappointed face.

'I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you, OK?' Draco saw Blaise coming through the door. 'You go and have some fun with Blaise!'

Draco walked away towards the door, greeting Blaise on his way out.

Once outside he started looking for Hermione, she was probably already halfway to the castle, she always walked rather quick.

Draco began walking fast, following her foot trails.

Hermione had said something about finishing something for Muggle Studies.

_Buh, Muggle Studies. What a pathetic excuse for a class. _

No! Draco thought, that isn't true.

_What are you saying?_

It isn't pathetic. Draco argued with himself.

'Stop it!' Draco mumbled.

He looked up to the sky, it was almost black. It would rain soon.

Draco began to walk even faster; he didn't want to get wet.

And finally, there she was. Walking rather slowly, not what he was used to.

'Grang-!' Draco started. 'Hey, Hermione! Wait up!'


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi you guys!_

_Well, thanks again to my lovely friend Megan, who is writing an amazing story!_

_If you like this one, you should definitely check out hers because it's loads & loads of Draco/Hermione!_

_Here's the link: .net/s/6305396/1/Come_Back_to_Me _

_Go & check it out!_

_Please leave me a review, so I know people do read this, and I'm not crazy for writing this xD!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Delilah**_

Delilah put her coat on the washing table and turned to look in the mirror.

The butterbeer was all over her, and if it dried, she would be all sticky. She was glad that Ginny came with her, and helped her a bit. They tried to get most of it out of her hair.

Ginny also knew a spell her mom had used a lot, when Fred or George pulled a prank on her or Ron when they were little.

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed at Delilah.

'_Nettoyer_' Ginny said. A white light filled the room and suddenly Delilah's pants and shirt were clean and smelling fresh. Ginny turned and did the same to Delilah's coat. When she was done she turned to Delilah again.

'My mom never did it to my hair, so I won't do it to yours either. I'm afraid I might blow your head off or something.' Ginny chuckled.

'It's ok!' Delilah replied. 'You've already done enough for me! I will just take a long warm shower when I get back to the school.' Delilah took her coat. 'Let's go, I want to go back to the castle sooner than later.' Delilah wanted to walk to the door but Ginny blocked her path.

Delilah looked at Ginny, curious. 'Let me through, Ginny.'

Ginny shook her head. 'I've got a question for you.'

'_Oh lord, here it comes' _Delilah thought. 'I should have expected this.' Delilah said, looking to the ground. How could she been this thick. 'But not here, Ginny.' Delilah looked up, into the eyes of the girl standing in front of her. 'Meet me tonight, at the Astronomy tower.' Delilah said, determined.

Ginny was so confused she didn't even tried to stop Delilah from getting out of the bathroom.

She stood there for a few seconds before realizing she was alone, and followed Delilah, not knowing that their conversation wasn't as private they thought it was.

Delilah walked to the table where Harry & Ron sat. 'Where's Hermione?' she asked.

'She…' Harry started but before he could continue he was interrupted by Ron.

'She's gone back to the castle, she still needed to do some homework.' He said, eagerly, staring at Delilah.

'Oh, well, I need to go back too.' Delilah said, pointing at her hair. 'Have to get this out before it dries completely.'

Ron turner red again. 'Uhm, well, yes, we should go back then.'

'Sorry guys took a bit longer.' Ginny walked up to them. Delilah watched Ginny as she sat down. As she watched Ginny Delilah saw something else too, her brother, Draco walking outside, leaving the black haired Slytherin girl alone.

'We were about to leave, Gin.' Harry said. 'Unless you want to stay a bit longer of course.'

Ginny shook her head. 'No let's go, it's probably going to rain soon.'

The four got up and put on their coats.

When they were outside it began to rain. Very light, and not much, but it did rain.

'Come on guys! Let's hurry!' Ron said, as he started walking faster.

_**Hermione & Draco**_

Hermione turned after she heard her name. She was just thinking about him, the boy who had occupied her mind more now than he ever had over the last 4 years.

Hermione stopped short, feeling her breath catch in her throat as Draco walked up to her.

'What is it Malfoy?' Hermione snarled. She couldn't help being unpleasant to him, after all those years of torture and bullying. 'You come to throw some nasty names at me again? Now that I'm all alone?' Hermione spit out.

She was angry with him, even though she was… _No! You aren't! _Even though she, she… _Don't you dare say it!_

Draco stopped walking and looked hurt.

'I-' Draco looked around. 'I just, uhm…'

Hermione gasped.

Draco Malfoy was speechless! She had never thought that Draco would be able to be speechless! Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

Draco finally regained his voice and started talking again.

'Hermione? Walk with me? Please?' Draco said, with a strange sweet and kind voice. A voice she had never heard from him before.

Hermione nodded and turned again, and started walking. Draco, having longer legs, was soon walking next to her.

And so they walked for a few minutes. It began raining, but both of them kept walking at the same speed. They were near the Quidditch field when Draco stopped and turned to face Hermione.

'Hermione, I'm glad you let me walk with you.' Draco began, still with the same sweet voice she just heard for the first time in her life.

'If you would please let me talk for a bit. I've got something to tell you.'

Hermione nodded, curious but afraid of what would come next.

Draco turned again, away from Hermione. He just couldn't look at her, while he was going to say this.

'Hermione, I owe you an apology. For all these years of torture, I'm sorry.' Draco said. Hermione snorted.

Draco got angry, why is she snorting! Doesn't she know this is hard for him?

He turned, and as he did his anger faded away.

She didn't snort, it was a sob. A tear was on Hermione's cheek, one single tear.

When Hermione saw Draco was looking at her, she turned and sniffed.

Draco searched his pockets for a handkerchief. He found one and handed it to Hermione over her shoulder. She took it, without hesitation.

'Thank you…' Hermione said. 'Thank you, Draco.' She turned and smiled at him.

Suddenly the rain picked up. Draco looked around and took Hermione's hand.

'Come on. We need to go somewhere dry, or you'll get sick!'

The two of them started running towards the broom closet of the Quidditch field.

Even though the run to the little building wasn't far, both of them were drenched.

Hermione pulled out her wand.

'Ow! Stop! What are you going to do?' Draco yelled at her, walking away from her, hiding behind some brooms.

Hermione laughed. 'Don't worry! I was just going to start a fire so it will get a bit warmer. I wasn't going to hex you.' Even in the dark Draco saw she was smiling.

'I knew that.' Draco mumbled. He took his wand out of his jacket. '_Lumos_' He said.

Draco found a lot of old quidditch uniforms and used magic to form them like some comfortable pillows.

Behind him Hermione was mumbling and suddenly the whole closet was bathed in blue light.

'Wow Granger! That's some awesome magic!' Draco said, looking impressed at the blue flames that were hovering in the air.

In the cold blue light Hermione blushed. 'Thank you.' She let herself fall on some of the pillows Draco just finished.

'Oh! These are comfortable!' Hermione said as she grabbed one to look at it a bit closer.

She took a red one, made of an old Gryffindor uniform. 'Harry and Ron would love these! Do you think Madame Hooch would notice if I took two with me?'

Draco shrugged. 'Probably not, they've been here for ages!'

Draco got down next to Hermione.

They sat there for a while, listening to the rain that fell down on the roof of the little building.

'Was that the only thing you wanted to say to me Draco?' Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Draco shrugged.

'Do you notice it…too?' Hermione asked. 'The-'

'Yes.' Draco said. He knew what she was talking about.

_So Draco noticed it too._ Hermione thought

'You didn't hex-'

'No' Draco said. 'No, I didn't. I didn't touch you, now did I? And you didn't touch me, now did you?'

Hermione shook her head.

Draco looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco.

Without noticing Draco had moved closer to Hermione, not taking his eyes off of her.

'Draco…' Hermione said softly.

Draco put his finger on Hermione's lips. 'Shhh, don't speak, let me try something.'

He removed his finger from her lips and put them behind her head. Softly he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back, kissing Draco was something she wanted to do for so long now.

She wasn't afraid to admit to herself what she didn't want to admit not 30 minutes ago.

Hermione broke their kiss, and let her forehead lean on Draco's.

'Draco?' Hermione whispered.

'Hmm?'

'I've got a problem.' She whispered. 'We've got a problem.'

'Oh, do we now?' he asked.

'I think I'm in love…' Hermione said, before she kissed Draco again.

Hermione opened her eyes.

Strangely enough, she felt perfectly content and safe laying in the arms of Draco Malfoy, the boy she hated from the start.

But two little voices in the back of her mind kept telling her this is not OK. And she knew very well to whom these voices belonged.

Hermione knew how Harry and Ron would react if the heard who her new 'friend' was.

She wasn't going to tell them, yet.

Besides, she didn't want to share Draco, not now that she just met this new side of him.

'Draco?' Hermione asked.

'Hmm' he said.

Both of them were lying on the pillows Draco made. They have been in the closet for almost an hour now, just talking, kissing and looking at each other.

Hermione held Draco's left hand in her right.

'Are we going to tell the… the others?' Hermione asked hesitating, not knowing how she should call the people Draco called 'friends'.

Draco was quiet for a few minutes.

'Let's keep it secret, at least for now.' Draco said. 'I don't care what my friends think about you.' Draco turned his head to look at Hermione. 'But I do care what your friends think about you.'

Hermione got up.

'What do you mean '_What they think about me?_'' Hermione asked angry. 'I don't give a damn about what they think.'

That wasn't true. She did care about what Harry, Ron and Ginny thought.

Draco pulled her back down on the pillows beside him and stroked her hair.

'Hermione, what would you think if any of your best friends told you they…' Draco swallowed. 'They were in love with the person you haven't liked for years.' Draco swallowed.

Hermione chuckled. '_haven't liked?_' Hermione asked. 'Hating is more like it.'

Draco shrugged. 'Can't blame them. I haven't exactly been the fairy godmother of the school now have I?'

Hermione kissed Draco on his forehead.

'I agree on not telling anybody.' Hermione said as she got up. She offered her hand to Draco to help him get up.

Draco ignored it.

'_Typical' _Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione ignored Draco and opened the door.

It was dry again, even it looked like more rain would fall soon.

'Let's go.' Draco said taking Hermione's hand.

He pulled Hermione outside and started walking fast towards the castle.

'Draco wait!' Draco stopped.

'What is it?' he asked concerned that maybe something was wrong with Hermione.

'We can't go in looking like this.' Draco looked at Hermione's still wet clothes and after that at his own.

'Well, we can go in like this, but not together.' Hermione added, flushing her cheeks. 'Rumors go around the school like fire.'

'Right…' he said. 'Uhm, this is what we'll do.'

He walked back a few steps. 'You'll start running from there, and I'll walk back to the Quidditch field and will start running from there.' Draco took another few steps back.

'At my sign you'll start running.'

Hermione had to muffle a laughter in her sweater. Draco looked so silly, standing a few feet away from her, ready to run.

'Run!' Draco yelled and he started running.

Hermione couldn't hide her laughter anymore. She burst out in a loud laughter.

Draco, who had passed Hermione already, stopped running. He turned and looked sheepishly at Hermione.

When Hermione saw his face, she laughed even harder.

'Hermione! Come on now!' Draco pointed to the sky. 'It will rain soon, again!'

Hermione dried the tears rolling from her cheeks from laughing.

'Sorry, I'm sorry!' Hermione said still a little out of breath. 'Just, go! Go inside. I wouldn't survive another sneaky plan of yours.'

Draco turned again and Hermione could swear she heard him muttering something about 'girls.'

**Author's Note:**

_Nettoyer is french for cleaning (or so I think)_**  
**_What do you think, happened in the Broom Closet :)?  
Any ideas? Let me know! Review!_**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey everybody!_**

**_Thank you for reviewing, faving this story etc. :)!_**

**_It means a lot to me, and it keeps me going!_**

**_I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but it's been busy, and for a while there was just no inspiration!_**

**_Please keep reviewing! Even if it's just one small word, it means a lot :)!_**

**_Thanks again to my dear friend, Megan 3 :)!_**

**_She makes this all possible people!_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

_Chapter 10_

_**Hermione**_

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, she just couldn't hide her smile as she looked around the Great Hall.

She wanted to wait for Ron & Harry, but she was so hungry that she just couldn't wait any longer. So after one last look around, she started loading all sorts of food on her plate.

By the time she finished the main course, and was about to start on her strawberry pudding, she saw them walking towards the Gryffindor table, completely soaked.

Ron, Harry, Ginny & Delilah all looked concerned.

They were probably thinking very deeply, because they walked by Hermione without even noticing her.

'Hey guys! I'm here!' Hermione yelled.

All of them turned slowly, and looked at her as if they've seen a ghost.

Ginny was the first to move. She ran to Hermione and hugged her so tightly that Hermione could hardly breathe.

'Don't you ever do that to me again!' she said, still holding Hermione tightly. 'To us…' she added.

Hermione tried to free herself from Ginny's grip, but the younger girl was still holding tight.

'Can't breathe.' Hermione said weakly.

'Oh, sorry.' Ginny let go of Hermione a bit, but still held her.

Hermione took a deep breath in, and out.

'Do what?' she asked. 'What did I do!'

'Disappear like that! Is what she means.' Harry said as he sat down at the other side of Hermione. 'We were worried sick! We didn't know where you were.'

In the mean time Delilah and Ron had walked around the table and sat down together opposite Hermione.

'Where were you actually?' Ron asked as he took some chicken from the plates that had just re-appeared.

'I..uhm… well…' Hermione's eyes flashed to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting there, smiling vaguely. When he saw Hermione looking at him he smiled at her. Hermione sighed, a slight blush rising her cheeks as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Ginny followed her gaze and gasped.

Hermione turned and saw Ginny's eyes flashing from Draco to her.

'Him?' she mouthed. Hermione looked at her with a silencing look.

'Not now, later' she mouthed back.

Ginny nodded slightly and turned her attention back to her plate with mashed potatoes.

'I, uh, walked around the school bounds for a bit, reading, enjoying nature…'

Delilah looked at her in disbelieve. 'But it rained!' she said. 'Is that why you're so wet? Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey. You don't want to get sick.'

_Oh bugger _Hermione thought. She forgot to change. She had been stuck on cloud 9 after entering the castle.

'Well, yes. I was close to the Quidditch field, so I hid in the broom closet till it was dry.' Hermione said. _With Draco Malfoy _she added in her head_._

'What did you do?' Harry asked.

'Uhm, well, I read of course, what else?' Hermione said, as she turned red. She always found it hard to lie to Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to say something again but Ginny was first.

'Oh!' she said. 'Did you read that book you had with you this morning?' Ginny thought for a second. 'I believe it was called: _Pride and Prejudice?_'

Hermione didn't get the hint at first.

'What…Oh yes!' Hermione said. 'This one!'

Hermione looked under the table, but the bag with the book & her quill wasn't there. All she saw were Ron & Delilah's legs touching. Hermione got up then, the fact that Delilah & Ron were touching, wasn't as shocking as it would have been three weeks ago.

'I must have left it at the broom closet.' Hermione got up. 'I'll go and get it.'

She looked at Ginny. Who had just ate the last bit of her chocolate pudding. 'Anyone want to come with me?' Hermione asked, still looking at Ginny.

Harry tried to get up, but Ginny got the hint and was faster.

She pushed Harry down again, and said: 'You'll stay here Harry, I will accompany Hermione.'

Harry was so startled by the strength with which Ginny pushed him down, that he didn't respond.

'Let's go, before Harry realizes what just happened.' Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione laughed, she hadn't felt this happy since her arrival at Hogwarts.

_**Draco**_

Draco watched Hermione & Ginny walk away and Draco had the feeling that Hermione was going to tell Ginny what happened in the broom closet.

Strange enough he didn't care, though he was worried about how the Weasley girl was going to react to this news.

He knew how his own 'friends' would react. They wouldn't be happy for him, but Draco couldn't care less. Two more years and he'd be done with school, and he would never have to see the people from his house again. And he wasn't planning on doing so either.

He wanted to see some of the world, backpacking through Europe, maybe even live in France. Draco had always been fond of France, and the language was just beautiful.

But after this day, after spending the afternoon with Hermione, he wasn't that sure anymore.

All Draco knew was that he wanted Hermione, for himself, no sharing. He didn't want to leave her either.

But a small voice in the back of his mind was nagging him. Saying this wasn't right and it would all end terribly wrong. That it would get him into a lot of trouble.

The voice sounded uncomfortably familiar. Too familiar.

Draco shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice.

As Draco got up he noticed something. Pansy hadn't returned yet, nor had Blaise.

Maybe they had a date. Draco snorted, Pansy & Blaise. He knew that Blaise had liked Pansy since the beginning, but Pansy had only eyes for Draco.

Draco shook his head again. Two first years from Ravenclaw where watching him, looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

He ignored it and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco had just passed the girls bathroom when he heard loud voices.

'No! You can't do that Lav! It's spying, it's wrong!' one girl voice said.

'I don't care! Lying is wrong too, and I want to know the truth about this girl.' A different girl said. 'She just comes out of nowhere and claims him like he's hers to claim! I was here first!'

Draco turned on his heels and walked slowly and quietly towards the bathroom door. He shot a glance through the open doorway and realized there were two girls arguing. Both Gryffindors, and both where in his his year. One of the girls was blond, and annoying. And the other one was one part of a twin.

Draco stood closely to the wall and listened to the conversation.

'He wasn't yours Lavender. You've never 'had' him! I wonder if he even knows your name.'

Draco chuckled softly. He asked himself the same thing. It would surprise him if Weasley had ever kissed a girl before, left alone touch one.

'How can you say that?' Lavender cried out. 'Of course he does! We've had classes together for more than 4 years now!'

The other girl muttered something Draco could not hear.

'Parvati!'

_That's her name! _Draco thought, he could never remember her name.

'Hermione has never dated Ron! You know as well as I do that she dated Viktor Krum last year. We caught them snogging in the bushes, remember?'

_What! Hermione kissed Krum? _Draco's fist hit the wall, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet.

'What was that?' Lavender said.

Draco cursed as he heard footsteps approaching. The only hiding place near was the suit of Armor next to him. Draco slid in next to it just in time.

'I think it was Peeves throwing something on the first floor or something.' Parvati said, standing less than two feet away from Draco.

_Go inside again! _Draco thought with all his power.

Parvati turned slowly and walked inside again.

Draco appeared from his hiding place and decided he had heard enough.

'I'm going to the Astronomy Tower tonight. I don't give a damn about what you think or what you're going to do. You can't stop me.'

That was the last thing he heard from the girls. Draco wondered why they were talking about Delilah hiding something.

_**Hermione**_

Ginny stared at Hermione, her eyes the size of a snitch.

'Wow, Hermione. I hadn't expected this.'

Hermione blushed. She had just told Ginny about what happened in the broom closet.

Ginny was taking it rather well, considering that Draco had been a prick for years.

'I know.' Hermione said. She hesitated before she continued.

'You are OK with this?'

Ginny shrugged. 'As long he is good for you, good _to_ you, I can't see reason why I shouldn't be.'

Ginny thought for a while before speaking again.

'Unless you don't want you family-in-law to be Dark Wizards. Plus Draco has been awful to you ever since the day you first met.'

Hermione nodded.

'I know. I don't know what has changed. What changed in me, what changed in him.' Hermione stopped walking. They had reached the broom closet.

'It started the day we arrived this year. It couldn't be a spell, I've searched every book we had in the library for possible spells, enchantments or potions. None of them sound possible.'

'But still, be careful 'Mione. I don't want to see you ending up getting hurt.' Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. 'Wait here, I will get my things.'

Hermione entered the closet and appeared just a few seconds later with her bag and two pillows in her arms.

'What are those?' Ginny asked while pointing at the pillows.

'Draco made them out of old Quidditch robes.' Hermione said proudly.

Ginny smiled.

'How are you going to explain this to Harry and Ron?' she said, her voice sounding serious.

'That I made them myself?' Hermione said unsure but joking.

'Hermione! You know what I mean! The 'Hermione-is-together-with-Draco-Malfoy-thing!'"

Hermione shrugged. 'I don't know.' She was silent for a while.

'Not yet? At least not for a while.'

Ginny started walking back to the castle again.

'You should tell them. I don't think they will like it when they hear it from somebody else.' Hermione looked at Ginny with a silencing look.

'Don't worry. I won't say a thing to Ron and Harry.'

'I know you won't.' Hermione hugged her.

'Speaking of Harry! Did anything happen between you two?'

'No.' Ginny said sadly. 'But something else did happen when I was in the bathroom with Delilah!'

Ginny looked around to check if there was anyone near.

'Do you remember what we talked about this morning? About Delilah and her brother?'

Hermione nodded.

'Well, listen...' Ginny told Hermione about what Delilah said and about that evening.

By the time she was finished, they had reached the castle.

'Are you going?' Hermione asked.

'Yes.' Ginny answered. 'I want to know why she's hiding that she has a brother.'

_**Delilah **_

When Delilah had finished her dinner she wanted to go the library to just sit and read a bit but Ron wanted to come so she said she had to take a shower too.

Ron turned red, because it reminded him of his clumsiness this afternoon, and said it was OK that he would do something for school. He and Harry had got up and walked towards the staircases.

Delilah didn't get up to take a shower in the following 5 minutes, nor did she in the next 30 minutes.

But eventually the Great Hall was starting to get empty and Delilah couldn't stay there any longer or Filch would think she'd been up to something.

Slowly she got up and walked to the bathrooms. She would take a long hot shower to calm her.

Though she wanted to take her time, her skin was getting red after 15 minutes of showering and she was forced to leave, if she didn't want to end up like a Blast-ended Skrewt.

Delilah returned to the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't put it off any longer.

Why didn't she want to go there? Was it because of the homework she has to finish, or was it because of Ginny? That she had to tell her the truth and that she was afraid about how Ginny was going to react?

Delilah had been around for long enough to know that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione didn't like the Malfoy family. Harry and Ron seemed to like her, even Ginny was pleasant, but Hermione still wasn't too nice to her.

'_Auro Aquila' _Delilah said with a sigh.

'Correct' the fat lady said as she swung open.

Delilah couldn't see Ginny or Hermione anywhere, but Harry and Ron were sitting in the corner, working on their Divination homework.

'Hi guys! Still working on that Divination work Trelawney gave us last week?' Delilah asked.

The both nodded, still looking at their pieces of parchment, spread across the table.

'It's horrible! How could she expect us foretell the future using the constellations? It's just mental!' Ron said as he pulled his book towards him.

'It's quite easy actually' Delilah said. 'I've finished mine already. Let me help you.'

Delilah loved Divination. She was best of her class in France; everything she predicted was correct or almost correct.

'Let's use my sign for an example. Mine is Gemini.'

Ron browsed through his book.

'Well, according to the stars and this book you're going to get some good news. About a loved one, one that doesn't particularly likes you, and you'll get some good results.'

'Very good Ron!' Delilah complimented. 'You just forgot one thing.' She said while moving closer to him.

'Here it says that ''love will turn around''' Delilah winked at him.

'Good luck with that than Ron!' Harry said as he pat Ron on the back while laughing silently.

'Oh bugger off'

Harry still chuckled. 'Let's try Hermione's! I want to know what will happen to her, maybe "love will turn around'' for her too.'

Harry opened his book and searched for the right page.

'Virgo right?' he asked Ron.

Ron shrugged.

'How should I know? I can barely remember my own birthday! Let alone hers!'

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Well, I think that Hermione love life will be perfectly fine! According to this book she will have some good times with her partner, but she will have to be careful.'

Ron laughed.

'What partner? I didn't know that books were considered partners now too!'

Delilah hit Ron, though Hermione didn't like her that much, Delilah did like Hermione.

'Stop it Ron! That's just low; I think Hermione knows what to do!'

Ron turned red.

'By the way, have you seen Ginny somewhere? I'd like to talk to her.' Harry asked them.

Delilah shook her head.

'I think I will go for a walk. Haven't been to the library yet!'

Delilah got up from her chair.

'See you guys later! And if I see Ginny I'll let her know that you're looking for her Harry!'


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi guys!_

_Quick update this time, eh :)!_

_Hope you enjoy this! Let me know by reviewing ;)!_

_Xxx Emma  
_

**Chapter 11**

_**Delilah**_

Delilah walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

After she had left the common room she went to the library, and spent the remaining time there, trying to read a bit for History of Magic. But every time she found her thoughts drifting off to her 'appointment' later that night.

After a while she just gave up on trying to read and stared into the empty space before her. She must have looked pretty scary, because some first year students ran away after looking at her.

When Delilah had finally moved again, the library was empty, except for her. What it meant that it was probably after curfew and close to midnight. And that meant that she would have to go and try to get to the Astronomy Tower without being seen by Filch, Mrs. Norris or any of the teachers.

She was almost there, slowly she walked up the stairs. Once upstairs, she opened the door, holding her breath slightly. Just before she left the library she had thought about the possibility that there might be a class for their Astronomy lesson, looking at the stars that night.

But when Delilah opened the door, there was nobody. She sighed in relief.

Delilah took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh October air.

It was a beautiful night; every possible star in the universe was there.

Oh, how many times had she looked up to the sky, hoping that she would hear something from her parents, about them coming to France, or that she would come here.

And now she was here, feeling perfectly content, but still, keeping a secret from her new found friends.

But that was about to change, she was going to tell Ginny, and then she would ask her real parents if it was ok to tell the others, and maybe even Draco.

She wondered why he was so mean.

Something was wrong with Draco, well, not exactly wrong, but he had changed the last couple of weeks. It looked like he had more colour on his cheeks, and at dinner she could have sworn he was actually smiling.

Delilah looked on the watch her parents had given her for her birthday last year.

It was five minutes past midnight now, and there was no sign of Ginny yet.

Just as she thought it, the door opened, revealing a blushing Ginny.

'I'm so sorry!' Ginny said while walking to Delilah, leaving the door open behind her.

'Something…came….up.' She said, picking her words carefully.

Delilah just nodded; it was like she suddenly had lost the ability to speak.

'It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?' Ginny asked, smiling widely at the moon, and then turning to Delilah.

'Yeah...' Delilah choked out. 'Yes, it is, it is indeed beautiful.' Delilah said when she actually regained control of her voice.

She looked at the red headed girl curiously. 'Why are you in such a good mood?'

Ginny shrugged, still smiling.

'Nothing' she said innocently. 'The big question here is why are you so secret about having a brother?'

Delilah suddenly felt the big lump in her throat again.

_**Draco**_

_He can't…_

_Yes, he can..._

_No, he can't..._

_Why not? He can!_

Draco sighed and let himself fall on the sofa in the Slytherin common room.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about Hermione? This afternoon was perfect, just perfect.

He had never met a girl like her, why hadn't he noticed her before?

He sat up and let his head rest in his hands.

Of course he had noticed her before, especially after the Yule Ball last year, where she was with that flatfoot Viktor, apparently kissing in the bushes too.

But this time it was different, he wanted to do more than kiss her, he wanted to talk to her too, make her laugh.

Draco feared this new feeling, love made people do the strangest things.

He got up to get a piece of parchment out of his schoolbag; he wanted to talk to Hermione right now.

Draco scribbled something on the piece of paper and walked out of the common room, on his way to the Owl Wing.

There was no one left in the common room, except for some sleepy first and second years, so he wasn't bothered with questions about where he was going.

Draco got to the wing without being noticed, and he whistled for his owl.

Immediately a brown eagle owl flew down, Draco stroked his feathers and the bird nibbled on Draco's fingers.

He tied the small piece of parchment to the owls' leg.

'Find her.' He whispered to the owl. 'And stay there until she answers.' The owl blinked once, as if he tried to say he understood and took off.

Draco watched his owl fly away.

He turned and walked out of the owl wing. On his way to where he would meet her. Well, where he _hoped_ he would meet her.

_**Hermione**_

Hermione just wanted to go to bed when she heard a mysterious ticking noise. She turned to see a beautiful owl just sitting on the windowsill. It looked like he was carrying something for her. She had a vague idea about whose owl it was, and it excited her to see what Draco had to say to her.

She let the owl in, and took the piece of parchment from his claw.

There was something hastily scribbled down:

Hermione,

Please meet me outside Great Hall.

I need to see you…

Send me an answer.

Love,

Draco

Hermione smiled. She had enjoyed the afternoon, she had enjoyed talking to Ginny and she would certainly enjoy this evening with Draco. Just he and she, and she knew exactly where they would go.

Draco,

I will meet you tonight,

Wait for me outside the Great Hall,

Love,

Hermione

She wrote it on the other side of the paper and tied it to the owls claw. She stroked his brown feathers before she opened the window again and the bird could fly out. Looking forward to her 'date'.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hermione walked down the stairs, carefully looking around every corner, to see if there was anybody who could catch her. But the whole way to the Great Hall was Filch, Mrs. Norris and teacher free.

When she arrived at the Great Hall she found Draco standing outside.

'Hi' Hermione said. 'I got your long letter.' She smiled.

Draco smiled at her too, and pulled her closer. 'Don't I get a kiss?' he asked.

'Depends.' Hermione said teasing.

'On what?' Draco asked while raising an eyebrow.

'On why you needed to see me.'

Draco kissed her. Leaving Hermione breathless when he pulled away. 'That is why I wanted to see you.'

'Honestly Draco, is that why you pulled me out of my safe common room, risking getting caught with you?'

Draco chuckled.

'Sort of, and I wanted to talk to you.' He added, sounding more serious now. 'I treated you like scum for years, and I really don't know you at all! But I want to get to know you.'

Hermione cringed at the thought of the many years of torture.

'I want to know you too, Draco. But can't we do it somewhere more… private?' Hermione asked.

'You got an idea, Granger?'

Draco saw her eyes twinkling at his question.

_**Delilah**_

Delilah swallowed a few times before she opened her mouth.

'Before I start, I want you to promise me you won't freak out, and that you won't tell anyone about this.'

Ginny nodded.

'Please let me speak, please don't interrupt me, because this is hard enough without it. I haven't told anyone.'

Ginny nodded again.

Delilah turned, so she wouldn't have to face Ginny.

'I wasn't born alone; I have a twin… a brother. But the time I was born, it wasn't right. It wasn't safe, for anybody.' Delilah turned again to face Ginny.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but as she promised she didn't interrupt she just nodded.

'My parents thought it wouldn't be safe for me to grow up in that sort of environment, so they sent me to France, where I stayed with some distant relatives. I went to school in France, Beauxbatons. I loved it there, but after the return of You-Know-Who they decided it wasn't safe there either, and they got me back. First they didn't want to get me back, even when he wasn't there, because they knew how much I liked it in France. But last summer they brought me home, and sent me here.'

Delilah sighed at the memory of meeting Draco for the first time.

'That's when I met my twin brother. He doesn't know he has a sister, and my parents don't know how he will react to this news, and I don't know if he will ever get to know this. I do hope so, because when I met him, he wasn't very nice. When I got here, at Hogwarts, I didn't hear anything nice about my family. I haven't even told my parents about what house I'm in. I'm afraid they will take me away from here.'

Delilah took a deep breath, she knew that after the next part Ginny would be able to fill in the missing pieces and come to a conclusion.

'You see, Ginny. My family always gets sorted into Slytherin.'

Ginny opened her mouth; though she didn't look shocked or mad.

'Permission to speak?' Delilah smiled and nodded.

'You're Draco Malfoy's twin sister.' Ginny said matter of factly.

Both of the girls turned their heads towards the door. They had heard something, but it was silent again, after that.

Delilah turned so she faced Ginny again.

'Yes, I am.'

'It only makes sense.' Ginny shrugged.

Delilah raised an eyebrow. 'How come?'

'Delilah, come on, you look exactly like Mal- I mean... Draco, the only difference is that you are a bit tanned, and Draco is so pale he almost looks like a vampire. Your name starts with a 'D' his start with a 'D'. It's kind of obvious right?'

Delilah looked at Ginny in amazement. She had just revealed her biggest secret, and all she had to say was that it's 'kind of obvious?'

'That's all?' Delilah asked.

'I'm sorry Delilah! But it's understandable that you didn't get sorted into Slytherin, you've grown up in such a different way than Draco! I figure it must have been hell for Draco; getting raised by a Death Eater. I think you might think yourself lucky to not have been raised by them.' Ginny said, considering each word, trying not to insult Delilah.

But Delilah wasn't one to feel insulted. She had heard enough stories about her family, and even worse; she believed most of them.

'It's ok, I understand. Shall we go now? Please don't tell anybody about this. Draco doesn't know, and I don't know how he will respond to this.' Delilah asked pleading.

Ginny just nodded.

* * *

They were almost near the Gryffindor tower when Delilah remembered Ginny's face when she got to the Astronomy Tower this evening.

'So, what were you so happy about?' Delilah asked Ginny.

Ginny immediately blushed again.

'Harry sort of kissed me. We were alone in the common room, Hermione had gone to the girls dormitory to read a book in peace, all of the other girls had already gone to bed, and Ron had gone to bed too, after a long Quidditch practice.'

Ginny smiled.

'That's when it happened. He was suddenly there, telling me that he couldn't stop thinking about me, and if it was ok if we could go to Hogsmeade together next time, after I agreed he asked if he could kiss me. And well, he did. I'm so happy! He's been my crush for years now, and all of the sudden, there he is, asking me if he could kiss me!'

'That's great Ginny! So you're a couple?' Delilah asked.

Ginny's smiled even wider.

'Yes, I am Harry Potter's girlfriend.'

_**Draco**_

'Where the hell are we, Granger?'

Hermione just simply smiled. Draco looked around in disbelief.

Hermione had led him to the 7th floor, where she had told him to stand still and not say a word.

She had started walking up and down, wearing a look of concentration. And after a while a door had appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione wanted him to enter, he hesitated, he was always taught not to trust what you didn't know. But Hermione pushed him inside, and before he could blink he was standing in the warm room.

A fire burned in the fireplace, books sat on shelves and a cosy couch and some chairs stood around the fireplace.

'This is my…place.' Hermione said, sitting down on the couch.

'You're place?' Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. 'Yes, I feel perfectly content here. I discovered it this morning, when I wanted to be alone for a bit. It's just perfect, I love the colours, the decorations and most important the books.'

Draco walked to the shelves and read the back of one of the books. He didn't recognize the writer.

'What kind of books are these? I don't know them.'

Hermione blushed. 'They're romantic novels written by Muggle authors. Most of them are pretty famous in the Muggle world. But I have never had the chance to actually read them. But I started onone this morning, and it's really good. You should try one too.'

Draco shrugged. But he didn't tell Hermione what he thought; instead he asked her something else.

'What's it about?'

Hermione eyes began to sparkle, as they always did when she started to talk about a book.

Draco loved that about her, he had thought it annoying at first, but soon he had found it amazing that she could talk so much about books and never grow bored.

'It's romantic; it's about a girl, Elizabeth, and her sisters, Jane, Mary, Kitty and Lydia. At a ball they meet this eligible bachelor, Mr. Bingley.'

Draco snorted at that name, '_Bingley'_

Draco stopped when Hermione glared at him.

'Sorry, please continue.' He said, seriously, trying not to think of the name.

'As I was saying, the girls meet Mr. Bingley at the ball and he notices Elizabeth's oldest sister, Jane, and they hit it off right away. Mr. Bingley also has a friend, Mr. Darcy who is very mean, and stubborn. That's all I read so far.' Hermione sighed.

Both of them were silent for a while.

Draco turned his head to the book shelf again and took a book called: ''_Northanger Abbey''_

'Do you know this one?' Draco asked, holding the book up.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, I have heard about it though.'

Draco sat down next to Hermione.

'Well, I'll go and read this. And we can swap books when we're both finished.'

Hermione smiled. 'That would be great!'

Draco threw the book on the chair next to him and sat back.

'Come here' he said.

Hermione smile grew even wider as she snuggled into Draco's chest.

'Tell me something about yourself, Hermione. I want to get to know you.'

And with that Hermione started talking, about her parents, her old friends, going to school at a Muggle school and doing things she couldn't explain. About how happy she was when she discovered she was a witch.

It was around 2 in the morning before Hermione stopped talking and yawned. Draco had closed his eyes while listening to Hermione, finding her voice exceptionally comforting.

Without noticing they both drifted off into a deep and comfortable sleep with dreams full of books, 19th century clothing and Mr. Bingley.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys!**

**I'm SO, SO sorry it took me so long to update!**

**I just had no time, but I finished the 12th chapter and I hope you like!**

**Let me know by reviewing!**

**Again, special thanks to my best sushi: Megan,**

**again you helped a lot with this chapter :)!**

**Enjoy!**

**xx  
**

_Chapter 12_

_**Hermione**_

It had been more than two months since Hermione and Draco had started dating. They had been meeting secretly a few times a week in the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ron hadn't noticed any change in Hermione, or so she thought because both of them were too occupied with their own love-lives.

Ron was still drooling over Delilah. It was obvious Delilah liked Ron, but neither of them made a move.

Harry, on the other hand, had made his move and he and Ginny had been a lovely couple ever since.

Hermione couldn't believe how perfect her two best friends were together.

It had been big news: The famous Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived dating Ginny Weasley, The-Girl-Who-Got-Him.

Ginny was also known as The-Girl-Who-Stole-Him, but this was only by the jealous girls. And there were a lot of them.

Hermione was worried for Ginny, because she had caught some girls more than once talking about how they could hex Ginny.

Hermione had warned her friend, and Ginny had told Harry.

Harry had laughed at that, and said that they wouldn't dare, because if they did he would find out and hex them to oblivion.

After that he had smiled at the girls listening to their conversation and winked.

The next time Hermione had entered the bathroom the girls were talking about how they could woo McClaggen.

Hermione smiled at the thought of woo'ing, and that she wouldn't have to do a thing, she had Draco.

It was even better because two weeks ago Dumbledore had announced that there would be a masque ball at Hogwarts during the Christmas vacation.

Every girl was excited about this, and even the boys were looking forward to it.

The girls were excited because it was a ball, and they could dress up.

The boys, because it was a _masque ball._They would be unrecognisable, and they could do whatever, because no one would know it was them.

Hermione was even excited; this would be the first time she and Draco could go out in public.

Both of them were advanced enough in Transfiguration to transfigure their hair colour, eye colour and even some facial futures.

They would also wear a mask, so no one would recognise them, except for Ginny, who had helped Hermione decide what she should change about herself.

Ginny was still the only one who knew about Draco and Hermione.

Harry was starting to assume something was going on that he didn't know of, but he wasn't sure what it was.

One night Harry had stayed up till Hermione came back from the library.

Well, Harry thought she had come back from the library, but she really just got back from the Room of Requirement.

Harry had watched her when she dropped her unused books on a nearby table and sat down in one of the chairs.

'Heavy study session?' Harry had asked.

Hermione just nodded. She was tired. Draco and she had talked, studied and snogged.

'Where were you studying? Because when I looked for you in the library you weren't there. I needed some help with my paper for History of Magic.'

Hermione knew that this might happen so she told him the truth.

'I was studying in the Room of Requirement. Sometimes I go there, because I can think better there.' She said without thinking about it. _Ok, a bit of the truth._

'Oh, well, that explains why I didn't see you on the Marauders Map then.'

It was silent for a while.

'Hermione?'

'Yes, Harry?'

'You would tell me if you were seeing someone, right?

Hermione looked at her best friend. She couldn't lie to him, and he would notice if she did.

'Harry, I will, but only when the time is right. When I know it's something more than a teenage dream.'

Harry nodded, he understood.

'I think I'm going to bed, I'm completely exhausted.' She stood up and walked to the girls dormitory stairs, on the way she had ruffled Harry's hair.

Hermione loved Harry, he was the one who understood her, and she could always talk to him, about almost everything. Almost everything, because she knew she couldn't talk about Draco, not yet at least.

It was finally the day before Christmas, and the masque ball would soon start.

'Could you zip me up, Hermione?'

Ginny had walked into Hermione's dormitory while holding her dress in its place.

'Yeah sure.'

Hermione walked over to Ginny and zipped her dress. Ginny turned and took Hermione's hands in hers.

'You look absolutely stunning Hermione.'

Hermione smiled and turned to look in the mirror. She now had straight brownish/reddish hair, her eyes were still brown. She didn't want to change too much.

Hermione hadn't put on her dress yet. She was afraid she might spoil it with something. Well, she wasn't really afraid _she_would spoil it, but more afraid Ginny would be clumsy and spoil it.

All of the other girls were still in the bathroom, showering, and doing their make-up. Ginny and Hermione had been clever by going to the bathrooms right after classes because it would simply be too crowded later.

'What is Draco going to change?'

Hermione shrugged.

'I don't know. He didn't want to tell me, he said I would see soon enough.'

Ginny laughed.

'I hope you can find him! Probably a lot of older students transformed, and you might get confused.'

'Draco promised me I would know if it was him.'

Ginny sat down but immediately got up again.

'Oh, I've got to go! I promised Harry to meet him at the portrait of the Fat Lady at seven! Now it's ten to seven and I still need to get some things!'

Hermione watched Ginny rush out of the room and smiled.

Now she finally got to put on her dress. It was like silk, multiple layers and it had a brilliant red colour. It had golden accents; Hermione also had matching golden earrings and a necklace. Her mask was the same red as her dress, and it also had golden accents.

As she put on the dress, she could feel the silk texture on her skin. It fit perfectly and it made her sparkle.

Show time.

Hermione entered the Great Hall carefully. She hadn't seen Draco yet, and she was seriously worrying about Draco setting her up.

_How could you even think that! He promised he would be here, you can trust him._

But where is he?

Hermione sat down in a chair at the side of the dance floor, there weren't much couples dancing yet. It was probably because it was a bit early for dancing.

Except for Neville of course. He was dancing with his girlfriend, Charlotte. She was a year younger, and a Hufflepuff.

Her sister, Megan, was also dancing. She was a seventh year and was a brilliant Quidditch player, or so Harry and Ron would say. She was, just like her boyfriend, a keeper. Her boyfriend, Oliver Wood, had come over for this special occasion.

Hermione had so much fun watching the girls laughing while twirling around that she didn't even notice a pair of grey eyes watching her.

Hermione got up and walked to the other side of the room when a firm hand caught her wrist. She turned to see who her attacker was, when she noticed his eyes.

'Oh,' but before she could finish her sentence Draco had put his finger to her lips and started twirling her around.

Hermione felt that they were the only people who existed in the world. That she and Draco could be the only living beings in this room.

Draco was a wonderful dancer, he moved to the rhythm of the music. He knew where to put his feet.

'Where did you learn to dance like this?'

Draco shrugged.

'I had to learn, because my parents had this annual ball around Christmas.'

Draco was silent for a while.

'And around New Year, Easter and the Summer Holiday.'

Hermione smiled at him. 'I love this.'

'Love what?'

'Being out in public with you, without people staring.'

Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head.

'I love it too.'

They danced in silence for a while. The song changed and it was a lot slower, Hermione wanted to walk off of the dance floor, but Draco didn't loosen his grip and Hermione was forced to continue dancing.

She didn't mind, but she was getting kind of thirsty.

'How did you know it was me?'

'Your eyes, I could recognise those eyes anywhere. They're beautiful, even while wearing that mask.'

Hermione blushed.

'You're quite good looking yourself you know.'

Draco was wearing black dress robes with a small grey stripe. His mask was also black, with silver accents. It matched his eyes perfect.

The song ended and Hermione made another attempt to leave the dance floor, this time Draco followed.

'Let's go and get something to drink.'

Draco nodded and followed Hermione to the table.

They just got their drinks when Harry and Ron appeared out of nowhere.

Draco made a sound somewhere between a snort and sigh.

'Be nice, they are my friends, if you want me, you'll get them as well'

'Hi Hermione!' Harry said.

'Hi Harry, Hi Ron!' Hermione said while holding onto Draco's arm. She didn't let him slip away.

'How did you it was me?' Hermione wondered.

Harry shrugged.

'Ginny told us it was you, I repeat: ''Hermione is dancing with the tall dark blond guy.'' Soooooo, who is this tall blond guy?'

Harry looked at Draco with curious twinkling eyes.

Draco put out his hand.

'You wouldn't believe it if I told you, so I'd rather keep it to myself.'

Harry shook Draco's hand and after that Ron took his hand.

'Well, nice to meet you. But don't take Hermione away too often, or we will actually gave to do our own homework.'

Draco only smiled but pulled Hermione closer.

They chitchatted some more about some schoolwork, Harry and Ron were still trying to figure out who Draco was, but Draco didn't let anything out.

After a while Ginny and Delilah showed up and claimed Harry and Ron for a dance, Ron was trying to get out of it, but it wasn't a successful try.

'Now, that wasn't that bad, now was it?' Hermione said teasing.

Draco just shrugged. 'I guess. They weren't the gits they normally are.'

Hermione smacked him on the arm.

'They are OK, honestly Draco, of course they are different to you now. You didn't really get a good start. You bullied Neville first year, and were a suspect of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets.'

Draco gasped.

'You suspected me? ME? Why?'

Hermione looked caught. 'We had perfectly good reasons to suspect you, and I won't bore you with them. Come on, let's dance.'

And before Draco could say another word he had been dragged to the dance floor and was dancing.

* * *

Hermione finally sat down, she was tired of dancing, laughing and talking. She couldn't move any bit of her body anymore, so Draco had gone to get them something to drink, and maybe a snack if he could find something.

'She is! She is his sister!'

'No, it can't be! She's much nicer that he is!'

'I'm only telling you what I heard, and that is what I heard! Delilah is Draco's sister. His twin sister.'

Hermione laughed, oh my, some rumours were just too crazy to be believed. She turned to see who was talking.

From the long wavy hair she could see one of them was Lavender Brown, the other two were identical dressed, but a-symmetric, so that were possibly the Patel sisters.

'Lavender, it's honestly had gone to your head! Do you feel ok?'

Lavender shook her head.

'Yes, I'm fine!'

'I think she's telling the truth, sis. It's the same story she told me that night she came back from the Astronomy Tower. Everything is the same; she couldn't possibly make it up and tell the exact same thing here.'

What? Did they say Astronomy Tower? Could it be? Hermione needed to talk to Ginny right away.

* * *

Hermione found Ginny standing next to Harry, who was talking to Oliver, Megan, Neville and Charlotte.

She got Ginny by the arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall, Hermione didn't care about the confused looks on the faces of her friends. Hermione stepped into an empty class room, and let go of Ginny.

'Hermione! What's going on? Why did you need to pull me away from Harry and the others like that?'

Hermione wasn't listen.

'Ginny, you need to tell me the truth. Is Delilah Draco's sister?'

Ginny immediately stopped complaining. She smiled weakly.

'Hermione, don't be silly, where would you get a crazy idea like that? It's nonsense.' Ginny looked around the room to get Hermione's attention fixed on something else.

'Oh, look! Isn't that one of those animals you told me about a few weeks ago? That flying little thing there?'

'That's a fly.'

Hermione forced Ginny to look her in the eye.

'Ginny? Tell me, he's my boyfriend, I have the right to know.'

Ginny shook her head. 'I promised not to tell, I promised, I can't break the promise!'

Her eyes filled up with tears.

Hermione felt sorry for her friend and hugged her tightly.

'You didn't tell me, you only have to confirm.'

Ginny sniffed loudly.

'Yes. Yes, she is his sister..'

Hermione sat down at one of the tables.

'But... how?'

Ginny told Hermione the story in a few minutes.

'It all makes sense. Draco doesn't know, does he?'

Ginny shook her head.

'I can't tell him, can I?'

Ginny shook her head again.

'It's not your place to tell him Hermione.'

Hermione got up and hugged Ginny.

'Will there ever be a year at Hogwarts without secrets and strange things?'

Ginny laughed.

'It's the magical world Hermione, what do you expect?'

* * *

_**Draco**_

Where was Hermione? He was sure he saw her sitting down at this chair, at this place, right here. But she was gone.

Draco shrugged. Maybe she had gone to the loo to powder her nose, or whatever girls do in there.

'Padma! Listen to me! It all makes sense! Why else would a girl suddenly appear out of thin air? Their parents are worried that something might happen to her in France.'

'I know it makes sense Lavender, but still, you shouldn't say it just to try and get to Ron, it's just mean, you could mess up their whole life!'

It was clear to Draco that this was about Delilah.

'And not to mention Draco! I think he would be pretty pissed if you mess up his status.'

Woah! What did he have to do with this?

'Draco is tough, he can handle it.' She replied sharply

'He could be tough and all, but how would you react if you found out that you had a sister for 16 years? Let alone a twin?'  
Draco stood for a moment before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow, had this chapter on my computer for a while now, and I thought it was time to upload it :)!_

_I hope you all like it :)! Hope to finish this story soon, so I can upload a new story :D!_

_Haha, well, let me know what you thought of this one!_

_Thanks again to Megan, who's always reading this chapter to make sure I don't make a fool out of myself ;)!_

_3  
_

_**Chapter 13**_

Hermione was confused about her conversation with Ginny.

She still couldn't get how this could happen, she understood, but didn't get it.

'I've got to go to the loo.'

Ginny walked off to the bathroom, but halfway she noticed Hermione wasn't following her.

She turned, looking confused at Hermione.

'You're not coming?'

Hermione shook her head. 'No, no, I want to get back to Draco, he must be wondering where I am.'

Ginny shrugged and turned again.

Hermione felt awful about lying to Ginny, but she just didn't feel like being in her presence right now.

Hermione walked the halls, where several couples were hiding in the shadows to snog, including Oliver Wood and Megan Soror.

Hermione walked by them rather fast, trying not to look at them. She felt uncomfortable. How beautiful love could be, but watching snogging couples wasn't really beautiful at all.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she immediately realized that something was wrong.

No one dancing, the tabled were all empty and Hermione noticed that all the students were standing close together. They appeared to be standing around someone who was lying on the floor. Harry and Ron were standing closest to the person and were trying to get him to his feet.

Hermione saw who it was and she ran over towards him, pushing Harry and Ron aside.

'Draco! Are you OK?'

Hermione had forgotten that she wasn't alone and that everyone could hear her, including Harry and Ron.

She knelt down next to Dracos head, and took his hands in hers. Hermione didn't notice the whispering behind her.

'Draco?'

'Malfoy? Fainting?' someone was saying loudly to the others.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, and saw an unfamiliar face before him. But, when he looked into the girls eyes he knew it was Hermione holding him It was then that he remembered that they were at the masque ball.

'Hermione'

Several people gasped.

Pansy started screaming.

Ron and Harry just stood next to Hermione, flabbergasted.

'Hermione? Delilah…' Draco struggled for a moment. 'She's, she's my sister?'

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and tried to get him up.

'We've got to get you to the hospital wing, come on.'

Just then someone else entered the Great Hall, and when Draco saw her he freaked out.

'You! You, why? Why couldn't you tell me?'

Delilah froze, she didn't move, her face was filled with confusion.

'Wha..?'

'Draco here just discovered that you are his sister.' Ron said coldly not looking at Delilah. It was the first time he opened his mouth since he had found out about Draco and Hermione.

Ron finally turned to face Delilah, anger and confusion clear on his face.

'How could you? We trusted you! You lied to us.'

Delilah took a step towards Ron and tried to grab his hand.

'Ron…'

'Don't touch me! We let you be our friend, when you had nobody.'

Ron turned and walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

He turned again and looked at Delilah, lost for words.

'We trusted you.' He repeated, he paused for a moment.

'I trusted you.' He whispered before walking out of the room.

Delilah's eyes filled with tears, she turned to look at her brother.

'Draco, this isn't my fault. It's true that I knew, but you have to understand I couldn't tell you.'

Draco had finally gotten to his feet, with the help of Hermione.

'Just… Just leave me alone, Delilah. Not now.' He said, sounding tired and weak.

Hermione carefully led him out of the Great Hall, followed closely by Harry.

When they got outside they could hear loud voices coming out of the Great Hall, everybody seemed to be discussing what had just happened.

Hermione sighed and began helping Draco to the Hospital wing.

'Hermione, why didn't you tell?'

'Please not now, Harry. I have enough to deal with.'

Draco stopped and leaned to the wall.

'No Hermione, now is the right time.' Draco sighed.

Draco turned to Harry.

'Potter, you and I just had a perfectly good talk.'

Harry opened his mouth.

'Don't do the talk now Potter, I'd love to hear the warnings you though of but ad you can see I'm not really on my full strength right now.' Draco said weakly, but still sounding annoyed.

Could we discuss it over coffee sometime?' he added sarcasticly.

Harry stood there for a while, Hermione was scared he was going to yell or walk away but she didn't expect what he did next.

'Sure, come on Draco. We got to get you to the Hospital wing.'

Hermione wanted to join. But Harry stopped her.

'I think it would be best if you looked for Ron. He needs someone to talk to.'

Hermione looked at Draco, clearly worried.

'He's ok with me, I promise.' Harry said.

Hermione nodded and kissed Draco lightly on the cheek.

She turned back down the stairs, and realized that she didn't have a clue where she could find Ron.

Delilah

Delilah walked to a nearby table; people were still staring.

Slowly conversations started filling the Great Hall as people began to wonder what just happened.

Delilah stared at the decorations. Everything was shining brightly, the day before she would have loved it, but now, now it looked dull and unimportant.

How could this have happened? Only Ginny knew about it, and she had sworn she wouldn't tell.

But how well had she known Ginny? She knew her for two months now. Could she be trusted?

'Hi!'

Speak of the devil.

'Where is everybody? Are you playing some sort of hide-and-seek?' Ginny asked trying to make a joke.

Delilah turned to Ginny. She didn't get angry often, but now she was furious.

'How could you!' she yelled.

'I asked you not to tell anybody, and you tell to the one person you shouldn't have about this?'

Ginny's mouth fell open and formed a perfect 'O'.

'I didn't tell her. She figured it out herself.' She finally managed to say.

This time it was Delilah's turn to look surprised.

'She? What do you mean 'she'?'

'Hermione of course. Who are you talking about?'

'Draco.'

They were silent for a while; the only sound was of the people gossiping.

'Delilah, what happened? Where are the others.'

Delilah looked at her shoes. 'Draco found out. I don't know how, but he found out. Ron flipped, and walked away angry. Harry and Hermione helped Draco to the hospital wing because he wasn't looking that well.'

Delilah thought about how weird it was that it was Harry and Hermione helping him. Then something else she had heard crossed her mind.

'Draco and Hermione are dating?'

Ginny nodded.

'That explains why it was Hermione kneeling next to him.'

Ginny shrugged.

'Delilah. I know this is going to be hard. But you are going to have to tell your parents that Draco found out, before he does. Your parents might be able to talk some sense into him.'

'I can't, I just can't. They freaked when they found out I was sorted into Gryffindor. What if they found Draco discovered they have been lying to him for 16 years. What if they found out I told you about it! The youngest of a family they despise.'

Ginny took Delilah's hand.

'They got you back to England because they were afraid you might get hurt, right? At least that's what you told me.'

Delilah just nodded.

'They love you Delilah, even though it sounds weird to me that any Malfoy can love, but that's not the point. They got you back because they love you, and if they really do love you, they will understand.'

Delilah's eyes filled with tears.

'But what about you guys told me about them? That they are Death Eaters, that they're bad and evil.'

Ginny shrugged.

'That's how we see them, that's how they treat us. But you are their daughter.'

Delilah sighed and got up. She knew what she had to do now.

Hermione

'Hey'

'Hey'

'How do you feel?'

'Like a giant came and ripped out my heart.'

Hermione sat down next to Ron. She had found him on the Quidditch field, sitting on the tribune.

He looked terrible.

'I know the feeling.'

'Why Draco, Hermione? Why him, why not someone else? Like Dean or Seamus?'

'It's not like I was picking someone Ron, it just happens. You know that.'

Ron sighed.

'Yeah, you can say that again.'

'It's not her fault, you know.'

'I know, and I'm not…'

Ron thought a second or two.

'Mad, I think that's close enough. I'm not mad because she is Malfoy's sister, or the daughter of a Death Eater. It's the fact that she didn't tell me.'

Ron looked up to the sky. There were a thousand stars, all shining brightly. Miles from where they were.

'We talked so much.' Ron looked at Hermione again. 'I know it might look silly to you, you might think we didn't talk at all, but we did. While you were studying in the library.'

Hermione's cheeks flushed.

Ron's eyes grew big.

'And I just realised that you probably weren't studying at all, Merlin, Hermione! What did you do?'

'Nothing! We did nothing!'

'What did you guys talk about?' Hermione said quickly to change the subject. She wasn't comfortable talking to Ron about her love life.

'A lot of things, about school, professors, people.'

'She helped me get over my crush on you, without even knowing it.' he added quietly.

'On me?' Hermione asked in shock. "You had a crush on me?'

'Oh boy, this is going to be awkward.' Ron looked up to the sky again, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

'I had a crush on you Hermione, since last year, during the Yule Ball? I couldn't stand you being together with Krum. And, well, I guess I still had a crush on you begin this year, but I saw that you didn't even notice me, and then there was Delilah. She took an interest in me. She talked to me. But apparently not enough to tell me this.'

They could hear owls flying over, but couldn't see them.

'Ron, you should talk to her. I know she is devastated. Her world is falling apart right now. Draco finally knows, you are mad with her, and now her parents are going to find out Draco knows, and she might be afraid that they will blame her.'

'All those things going on in her mind, and she doesn't explode. Honestly, I feel just this, and think about just this, and I feel like exploding already.'

Hermione laughed. Apparently it had done him well to talk about what he thought.

'Come on, Ron. We should get back to the castle before they lock the doors.'

Draco

'I don't think it's necessary for you to stay the night Mr. Malfoy.'

Madame Pomfrey walked to her office and came back with a small box.

'However, I do want you take this before you go to bed tonight. It will make you more steady on your feet tomorrow.'

Draco nodded and put the small box in his pocket.

'For now you can go back to the feast if you want, though I do not recommend it.'

He shook his head. 'If it is OK with you Madam, I'd rather wait here for my… girlfriend. She's probably looking for me.'

Madame Pomfrey looked at Draco in a strange way, but gave a short nod before she walked out of the hospital.

'I'll wait with you.' Harry said.

_Oh bugger, the git was still here._

'You don't have to, you know? I'll be fine on my own.'

Harry shrugged.

'Hermione would kill me if something happens to you, and I was the one who left just a few minutes before. No, I'm staying, whether you like it or not.'

Draco sat down on one of the beds, and Harry did the same. The boys sat for a while, watching each other, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally Harry caved and asked:

'Why Hermione, Draco? I thought you hated her.'

'I did. I really did, but something happened. I don't know what, honestly, but all of a sudden I couldn't stop thinking about her.'

Harry opened his mouth to say something.

'I already checked on hexes, Potter. She didn't hex me, and I didn't hex her.'

Harry looked offended.

'I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to give you the warning all brothers do. And since Hermione is as closa as a sister to me, I will give it to you.'

Draco closed his eyes.

'Will it only be this one time?'

Harry nodded.

'Ok, hit me with the speech.'

Harry took a large breath.

'If you ever, _ever_ do something to her. If she sheds even one tear because of something you did, or didn't do, I will hunt you down Draco Malfoy. I will hunt you down, and make you wish you were never born. If you'll ever do something to hurt her, I'll make you pay.'

'That was it?'

'For now, yes.'

Hermione hurried into the hospital room, with Ron following behind her closely.

'Draco! Are you ok?'

Hermione flew into Draco's arms.

'Yes, I'm fine. I just need to take these pills before I go to bed tonight.'

'Merlin, I thought it was something else!'

Draco shook his head.

'No, no, just shock…'

Ron cleared his throat.

'I think you should go back to Ginny, Harry. She might be worried. I'm going to bed. Talk to you guys tomorrow.'

And before the others could say another word, he was gone.

Harry got up from the bed.

'I think Ron's right. See you later, Hermione, Malfoy.'

'Bye Harry'

Draco just gave Harry a nod.

'Now, let's get you back to your common room, so you can take those pills.'

Draco gave a moan as Hermione helped him to his feet.

* * *

_Oh, and a Happy New Year! May all your dreams and wishes come true!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I have to apologize, like a million times.  
I´m so sorry for taking so long to update this! But here it is!_

_Chapter 14 of Delilah!_

_I told you all this would be the last chapter, but there will be one more chapter, I hope to have it finished soon!_

_In the meanwhile, thank you for reading & reviewing!_

_Enjoy this one!_

_X Em_

Draco felt terrible the next morning. For a moment he believed he had dreamed everything. But he didn't need to pinch himself, what had happened the previous day was too real to dream, it was too absurd to dream. No one could make that up.

With a groan he got up, the pills of Madame Pomfrey probably helped, because he didn't feel dizzy or unsteady.

If only they'd also helped to get that bloody headache away too.

'Mr. Malfoy! You is awake, Tinsy has to go to Miss Granger to tell her so.'

Draco hadn't noticed the little creature sitting next to his bed.

'Tinsy?' Draco asked confused.

'That is me, sir.'

'What are you doing here.' He asked, being nice to an house-elf for the first time in his life. He just didn't have the energy to be mean. And why would he? He's been dating a mudblood for the past couple of weeks.

'Miss Granger had asked Tinsy to alarm her when Mr. Malfoy wakes up.'

'Tell her I will meet her..' Yes, where? He needed to talk to her in privacy.

'Yes Sir?'

'Tell her I will meet her in the Room of Requirement in an hour.'

'Of course, sir.'

With a popping sound the house-elf had disappeared.

First Draco had to do something else. Yesterday it had been a shock, but now, it seemed only fair to talk to her. Or at least write to her.

* * *

A loud pop got Hermione out of her focus of reading. She had eagerly looked forward to the sound, and hearing it made her excited.

'Tinsy?'

'Yes, Miss Granger, Miss. Mr. Malfoy is awake.'

'Thank you, Tinsy. Did he say anything else?'

'Yes, Miss, the young sir said he will meet you in an hour in the Room of Requirement. That's all, miss.'

'Thank you, Tinsy. Would you like something?' Hermione held up the plate of cookies for Tinsy.

'No, thank you, Miss. Tinsy should go back to the kitchen and start on lunch.'

'I'm sure they will be able to make it without you, Tinsy.'

'No, no, miss, Tinsy is going back to the kitchen. Bye Miss Hermione!'

And before Hermione could say another word the pop of Tinsy disapparating filled the room.

Forty-five minutes later Hermione left the Gryffindor common room.

She wondered what Draco was going to do about Delilah and him.

Hermione didn't know how it felt to have brothers or sisters, and she thought it was nice Draco didn't know either. It was a kind of connection between them, but he wasn't alone any more, and he should be happy about it.

A voice in Hermione's head told her that it was going to take a while to convince him of that.

Hermione bumped into some one and fell on the ground, lost in thought she hadn't seen Delilah standing there.

'Hermione!'

Hermione got to her feet and looked at Delilah. She looked terrible, she had cried, Hermione could tell so because the mascara had a path where tears had found a way down.

'Delilah, what are you doing here?'

Delilah shrugged. 'I can't remember. I think I might have walked here…'

Hermione felt bad for the girl, this wasn't her fault.

'Have you slept at all?'

Delilah stared at Hermione for a minute. 'I can't remember that either.'

Hermione sighed and took hold of Delilah's hand. Draco wasn't going to like this.

'Where are we Hermione?'

'We're in the room of requirement, Delilah. Come on, lie down for a bit.'

Hermione loved this room, again the room had taken form of what she needed the most. A place where Delilah could crash, and were she could talk to Draco.

It was easier to bring Delilah here than to bring her back to the Gryffindor tower.

Besides, now Delilah was here, she could talk to Draco. When she had slept.

'Hermione?'

Hermione was still sitting on the side of Delilah bed when Draco entered. Luckily, the bed wasn't visible from the door, and Hermione got up quickly and around the corner.

'Draco! Are you OK?'

'As far as OK goes… What where you doing there?'

'Nothing, waiting for you!'

Draco got down on the couch and Hermione sat next to him, curling up to his chest. And so they sat for ten minutes. Not saying a word, just enjoying each others company.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer and asked what she wanted to ask ever since last night.

'What are you going to do?'

Draco didn't answer the question.

'I wrote her a letter.' Draco got a piece of parchment out of his pocket and looked at it.

'What does it say?'

'Read it.' Draco got up and walked to the fire place.

Hermione hesitated.

'Read it, I don't mind!'

She opened the letter and started reading.

_To Delilah_

_Have you ever felt empty? Have you ever felt like dreaming, but being stuck in a nightmare?_

_I do, I know the feeling. And it's terrible._

_When I was younger I always missed something. I thought it were my parents. When I looked at other families in Diagon Alley, they looked happy, they loved their children._

Narcissa and Lucius didn't love me, they only have me because they needed to. To keep the bloodline pure.

_But now I know I also missed something else, you._

_I never knew one thing about you, I didn't even know you excised._

_How many times I haven't wished for a brother or a sister? And now I have one, I'm not sure how to handle it._

_I know you're scared, you must be, I am. But don't be, I will talk to Lucius and Narcissa, I will convince them it isn't your fault._

_You deserve to be here, just as much as Weasley deserves a kick in the butt for treating you like that last night._

_I will go to them tomorrow, you are __**not**__ coming with me._

You don't know our parents like I know them, you haven't seen them much, you haven't lived with them, you haven't had the crucio curse put upon you when you did something that was 'bad' according to them.

_I will not put you through that._

_I want to call you my sister, but not yet. Give me time._

_D.M._

Hermione looked up, tears streaming down her face.

'The crucio curse? Draco, why..'

'Why didn't I tell you? I don't know. I think I don't want anyone to pity me, I'm tough, I can take a few hits.'

Draco smiled sadly.

Hermione got up and hugged him tightly.

'You can't go there alone Draco.'

He rolled his eyes. 'See, this is why I didn't tell you, I'm a big boy Hermione! I can take care of myself.'

'Draco! No! Take me with you!'

'You've got to be kidding me Hermione! Take you? If you want to get me killed, you should come, yeah!'

'OK, I get that, but take Harry, or Ron, or someone!'

Draco opened his mouth.

'I will come.'

_Why did Draco's voice suddenly sound like a girl's?_

'I will come with you.'

Hermione turned. _Oh right, because it was a girl saying it, not Draco._

'What are you doing here?' Draco asked.

Delilah walked over to her brother.

'I don't quite remember. But it involved walking.' She said.

'I took her here, she looked terrible when I found her, and she needed some sleep. And this was the best option.' Hermione explained. 'Don't get mad at me, you would have done the same thing.'

Draco looked confused. 'How.. What… You're not coming with me!'

'Yes I am! After what I just heard, you're not going alone, Hermione's right! They're my parents too, you know!'

Hermione nodded. Draco shook his head and sighed. He knew he had lost.

* * *

'Stop fiddling Draco! It's annoying and it's making me nervous.'

Draco stopped playing with the buttons on jacket when his sister told him to.

Last two days had been weird but strangely comforting. He had talked a lot to Delilah and he felt a place in his heart being filled, from which he didn't even know that it had been empty.

She told him about her past, living in France, going to school on Beauxbatons, not able to see her parents for more than two weeks a year, not seeing her parents when it was her birthday.

Draco was actually a bit jealous, not only had she been saved from a terrible childhood, it seemed like their parents loved her _more…_

And now they were here, standing for the doors of Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore had given them the Friday off to take care of this.

Narcissa opened the door and a mixture of shock, surprise and confusion crossed her face.

'Delilah! Draco! What are you two doing here?' She said while hugging them both tightly.

Delilah opened her mouth to say something, but Draco shot her a warning glare.

'I- _We _want to talk about something with you and father.'

Draco could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear in his mothers eyes. But Narcissa turned quickly and walked away, leaving Draco and Delilah in the doorway.

'Go into the living room Draco, I will get Lucius, so we can, _discuss _this.'

Draco nodded. 'Yes, mother.'

'Why didn't you let me say anything!' Delilah shouted mad at Draco.

'Because!'

Delilah screamed. 'Because isn't an answer! Give me a good reason!'

Draco sighed and turned to face his sister.

'_Because, _we're on my territory now. I know what the rules are here. It would keep us out of a lot of trouble if you'd just, shut your mouth.'

Delilah looked angry, but she was wise enough to not say a thing.

A knock on the door 5 minutes later disturbed the awkward silence in the room.

''Draco. Delilah.'' Lucius said as he walked in, followed closely by their mother.

''Your mother told me you wanted to talk about something with us?''

Draco took a deep breath and looked at Delilah. She gave a small nod.

''Yes. Well. Where do I start.'' Draco sat down.

''I found out about something, rather, shocking. And I don't want you to get mad, it's no one's fault. Even a blind man could see we are family.''

Lucius' face darkened. ''What do you mean, Draco?''

Draco looked at Delilah, and before Draco could act Delilah opened her mouth.

''Draco knows I'm his twin sister...''

''Delilah, I'm disappointed. We trusted you with this.'' Lucius said. Narcissa eyed him, afraid of his reaction.

''Oh don't start with her! She's done nothing wrong, you are the one who kept this from me! You can't trust her? Merlin, father, what a load of nonsense!'' Draco got up, taking Delilah's hand in his.

''Draco, sit down.'' his father demanded. ''Lucius, calm down.'' his mother pleaded, and Draco lost it.

''No! I won't sit down, I'm disgusted by you father. You've always been mean, but last summer you got even worse. Merlin man, don't you care for mother, for me? For Delilah?''

Lucius got up from his chair and stopped in front of Draco. Draco didn't dare to take a step back.

''You. Sit. Down. Right. Now. Or you'll get punished.'' Lucius warned.

Draco looked at him in disgust.

His father raised his hand and let it down hard. Draco felt his face redden. The place his father struck him was stinging, but Draco didn't care. He looked up at his father, and was shocked by the look on his face.

Lucius' face was filled with emotion. Hurt, confusion, pain, disgust, but above all fear.

''Delilah and I are leaving. The Dark Lord has changed you father, it'd been better if he hadn't returned. You ruined us.''

Draco turned to Delilah. ''We're leaving, are you OK with-''

''Draco! Draco, look out!''

Draco turned just in time to see his father being stupified. ''Mother, why- how-?''

''Go Draco! Before it's too late.''

Draco looked at his father. ''But we can't leave you like this!''

''I'll obliviate him, he won't remember, I'll let him think he got hit by something, but please Draco. Take your sister and leave. Join the Order of the Phoenix, make sure the next generation won't be brought up like we had to do with you. I'll explain everything later. When it's safe, but now you have to leave! Go by floo.''

Narcissa hugged Draco tightly, and hugged Delilah too.

''I love both of you, and I'm so proud of you, Draco. That you're wiling to stand up to you father. Now go.''

Delilah grabbed a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

''Dumbledore's office!''

Draco followed her, the last thing he saw was Narcissa bending over Lucius, pointing her wand at his head.

* * *

**A/N **I know there are still grammatical mistakes in it, but I wanted to have this online, so you wouldn't have to wait any longer :) Forgive me!


	15. Chapter 15

**10 years later**

''Morning beautiful.'' Draco greeted his wife with a kiss on top of her head.

Hermione stretched, feeling completely content with her place.

''Morning.'' Hermione gave Draco a peck on the lips before turning and getting out of bed.

''I'm going to take a quick shower, OK? Could you make some breakfast? We're already a bit late.'' Hermione said as she started to gather her things for the shower.

Draco got up too. ''Sure, we don't want to be late for my sister's wedding, do we? She'd kill me!''

Hermione laughed. ''Yes, she will kill you, and after that she will hex me into oblivion.''

Draco kissed his wife once more before leaving to start on breakfast.

He made some coffee, and started on the food. It will be a long day today, so they needed a good breakfast to keep them going till lunch.

Who would have thought 11 years ago that Draco Malfoy would be making his own breakfast, without any help of magic or house elves.

It's been 10 years since he left Malfoy Manor together with Delilah. He had seen them 8 years ago when Voldemort destroyed half of Hogwarts, and many of it's students.

Lucius had to go to prison for 15 years. He was still at Azkaban at the moment, though rumours had it that he was slowly losing his mind and was beginning to get very, very sick.

Narcissa wasn't judged because she betrayed Voldemort and saved Harry's life. Even though Narcissa didn't get any punishment, Draco hadn't talked to her. Partial because he didn't want to, and partial because he was afraid.

Afraid of what she might say, afraid of what he will see in her eyes.

Draco heard Hermione turn off the shower. He quickly finished his toast and made his way over to the bedroom to gather his things for the shower.

He bumped into Hermione halfway to the shower, and took her into his arms.

''You smell great! Hmmm...'' Draco said before kissing her deeply.

''You smell rather awful. Go take a shower you smelly man.'' Hermione laughed, ducking under his arms and into the kitchen.

''That's not a very nice thing to say, Hermione! It hurt my feelings...'' he said, pouting.

Hermione appeared in the doorstep holding a cup of coffee and some toast.

''Would it help if I say you made some delicious coffee and toast?''

''It helps a bit...''

''Well then, Mr. Malfoy. This coffee is absolutely delicious, and the toast; Merlin, I've never had this delicious toast! Wow, sir. Absolutely yum!''

Hermione laughed before turning to the kitchen again. ''This cup of coffee was so incredibly good I need to get another.''

Draco sighed, _women._

An hour later the couple apparated to the Burrow. Everything was beautifully decorated and clean.

Draco leaned into Hermione.

''I've never seen things so clean here!'' he whispered

Hermione shrugged. ''It's a busy family, they don't always have the time to clean everything thoroughly. Remember, they don't have house elves, they do everything by their selves.''

_And I thought breakfast was hard _Draco thought.

''Hermione! Draco! You are right on time!''

Mrs. Weasley hurried towards the pair. ''Molly, you look beautiful!'' Hermione said as Molly pulled her in for a hug.

''Hermione's right, Mrs. Weasley, you look stunning.'' Draco said as he kissed Molly on the cheek.

Molly's cheeks reddened. ''Oh, well, it's not everyday that your youngest son gets married, now is it?''

''Is there anything we can help with, Molly?'' Hermione asked.

''It's very nice of you Hermione, could you help Ginny with-'' Molly started.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, but would it be OK if I'd go see my sister first? I will do anything after I'll see her.''

Molly nodded. ''That's OK dear, up the stairs, second door to your right.''

Draco gave the two women a smile and walked up the stairs.

He was glad his sister got into this family, they were loving and kind. They saw the good in first in very person.

Draco remembered the day Hermione told them she was dating him. It was weird, because Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were shocked at first, but Hermione explained everything.

A week later Draco couldn't imagine a world without all of the Weasley's.

He was a part after a month and shared their love & laughter. But also the tears when Fred died. After Fred's death he'd helped George in the shop with Ron.

The whole family was thrilled when Ron announced he and Delilah were getting married, and Draco couldn't be more proud of his sister.

They've gotten really close over the past 10 years, and made up for those lost years. Sharing the stories from their past, and dreams about the future.

Draco knocked on the door and it opened swiftly.

''Draco! How great to see you!'' Ginny said as she hugged him tightly.

''Weaselette, how are you? No kicking yet?'' Draco asked as he put his hand on Ginny's belly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. ''I'd wish. I'm sure this little one inherited his parent's Quidditch skills.''

Draco laughed. ''Is Delilah inside?''

Ginny nodded. ''She's expecting you. Tell her I'm going downstairs to find some ice-cream.''

Draco smiled at her and walked through the bedroom door.

''Sis, how are the nerves?'' he asked her as he approached her from behind.

''Draco!'' Delilah said, hugging Draco tightly for a long time.

''I'm not nervous at all. Why should I, this is absolutely the right thing to do. I'm certain Ron and I are perfect together.'' Delilah said matter-of-factly.

''You are absolutely right, you two are perfect. I love you little sister and I can't say how proud I am of you.'' Draco said as he pulled her in for another hug.

''Thank you, Draco. I should get ready though, any idea where Ginny is?'' Delilah said as she let go of Draco and walked towards the bag with her dress.

''She's on a quest for ice-cream. I'll send her up when I find her. Do you know where Ron is?'' Draco asked lightly.

Delilah glared at him. ''You are not going to give him the talk, are you?''

''Yes I am, what's wrong with that? You're my sister, I have a right to give the talk!''

Delilah sighed. ''Just, don't be too hard on him, al right?''

''Moi? Too hard, please, I'm a softie, you know that!'' Draco grinned.

''Oh get out of here you, weirdo. Go bother Ron!'' Delilah laughed as she pushed Draco out of the room.

''Oi Weasley.'' Draco called out as he entered Ron's room.

''Malfoy.'' Ron greeted him.

Their relationship had gotten a lot better since their school years, but they always called each other by their last names.

''I just want to say thank you.'' Draco said quietly.

Ron turned around, shocked by what he just heard. ''I wasn't expecting that mate.'' he said, picking up his tie.

''You've been expecting the talk? Yes, well, you don't need it. I've known you quite well for 10 years now, and I see how you're treating my sister with respect and love. And I thank you, she deserves you, she deserves someone who will love her. Someone who will be there for her no matter what.''

Ron finished with his tie, walked over to Draco and put an arm on his shoulder.

''Thank you, Draco. This means a lot to me.'' Ron smiled.

''Yeah, well, I need to go downstairs. I believe your mum has some jobs for me to do.''

Ron laughed. ''Yeah, we had to do all the hard work on Harry's wedding last year, and now you and Harry are the ones who can fix it. Love the feeling.''

Draco glared at him. ''Be afraid, Weasley, I can still give you the talk.''

Ron put up his hands in defence. ''Al right, alight, I will keep my mouth shut.''

''for now.'' he added as Draco walked out of the room.

The wedding ceremony was quickly over with, and Delilah and Ron were now husband and wife.

Delilah beamed in her white fairytale dress as she accepted people's congratulations and gifts.

Draco slid his arm around his wife's waist.

''They look so happy together, this must be one of the best days of their lives.'' Hermione sighed.

''I still remember the best day of my life like it was yesterday.'' Draco said.

Hermione turned so she faced him. ''And when was that, Mr. Malfoy?''

''When I won my first Quidditch match.'' he said teasingly.

Hermione smacked him on the arm.

Draco's turned serious again. ''I think you know what the best day of my life is.'' he said while laying his hand on Hermione's still flat tummy.

''Should we tell everybody?'' Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. ''No, it would be nice to keep it our little secret a little while longer. Plus, I think Delilah would hex me if we'd bring it out tonight. It's their day.''

Hermione smiled and leaned into Draco to kiss him.

''Eeeew, Auntie Mione is kissing Uncle Djaco.''

The couple turned to see the family Longbottom standing behind them.

''Neville! Charlotte! How great it is to see you!'' Hermione said brightly as she hugged the pair of them.

''And gorgeous Georgiana. What a pretty dress you are wearing.'' Hermione cooed at the little girl in Neville's arms.

Georgiana made a happy sound and put her arms out to Hermione, wanting to be carried by her 'aunt'.

''Look what I've got for you, gorgeous.'' Draco said as he pulled a miniature unicorn out of his pocket.

The girl squealed and took the little toy.

''Georgiana, you should thank Draco for your toy.'' Charlotte said.

''Ank ou, uncle Djaco.'' the girl said in her little voice.

''No problem, kid.'' Draco told her.

Draco turned to Charlotte and Neville.

''How's your sister, Charlotte?'' Draco asked.

''She's great! She and Oliver are still so happy together! Meg is due in two weeks actually, she's around here somewhere. I last saw the pair of them talking to Ron over there'' she said pointing at Ron and Oliver at the other side of the garden.

''Here I am.'' a voice said behind them.

''Sushi!'' Charlotte said happily as she hugged her sister.

The three others hugged her as well. Megan and Hermione both worked on the same department at the Ministry, and started chatting about work.

Draco turned to Oliver who had joined them too. ''Still keeping the Quidditch team together at Puddlemere's?'' he said.

''Oh yes I do! We're going to win this season, I have no doubt. Though, I still miss our old Quidditch theme from Gryffindor, we were quite good.'' he said excited.

''Don't let Harry or Ron hear that, he'd make you leave Puddlemere and start a new Quidditch theme. He just won't shut up about the game.'' Hermione complained, who was listening to the conversation.

''Ouch, that hurt, Hermione.'' Draco said.

''Yeah, it _is my _job, you know.'' Oliver joined in. ''I wouldn't mind though, blue isn't my colour. I miss our red robes.''

Megan nudged Oliver. ''Don't complain, you look absolutely handsome in blue. Why do you think I married you?''

The group laughed.

''And how are things at Hogwarts, Neville?'' Hermione asked her old friend as she handed over Georgiana, who was now looking confused from face to face.

''Couldn't be better, actually. Trelawney is retiring, and Padma is ready to take over teaching.''

he said.

Draco laughed.

''Patil teaching? I do hope she doesn't get as mad as Trelawney.'' Draco said.

Neville shook his head.

''Naah, don't think so, Padma is actually a really good teacher. Loads better than Trelawney.''

''Mummy, mummy, I wanna go to the pwetty pwincess.'' Georgiana said, watching Delilah.

''Al right darling, let's go visit the princess.'' Charlotte said. ''Talk to you later!''

''Later.'' Neville said as he followed his wife.

The four watched as the family approached Ron & Delilah and shared kisses and hugs.

''They're such a sweet little family.'' Hermione said.

Megan nodded. ''Yes they are, I hope we'll have just a beautiful kid like the do.'' she sighed.

''And one who's good at Quidditch.'' Oliver joined in.

Draco smiled. ''With the two of you as parents, Merlin, the kid will be brilliant.''

The pair smiled at him. ''Thanks Draco.'' Oliver said and added to his wife: ''Shall we go, congratulate the happy couple?''

Megan nodded and took Oliver's hand. ''See you guys around!''

''Another perfect little family in the making.'' Draco smiled.

''And soon we will have our perfect little family.'' Hermione said, hands on her stomach.

''Ladies and gentleman, we laughed, talked and drank. Now it's time for some dancing, the bride and groom will open the evening with their first dance. May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?''

Delilah and Ron walked onto the dance floor, bright smiles on their faces. They danced the first dance to a beautiful French piece of music.

Soon others joined in. George and Angelina, Neville and Charlotte, Oliver and Megan, Harry and Ginny (swaying softly at the edge of the dance floor because of Ginny's big belly) and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were quite the energetic dancing couple.

Draco and Hermione joined in too when a slower song came by.

And so they danced for 10 minutes, when Mrs. Weasley interrupted them.

''Draco, there's someone here for you and Delilah, would you mind?'' Molly said softly.

Hermione looked confused from Molly to Draco.

''Thank you, Molly.'' he said to Mrs. Weasley, and turned to Hermione. ''I'll be back in a few minutes.'' he kissed her on the top of her head and followed Mrs. Weasley, Delilah was already in the house. A confused look crossed her face when she saw Draco enter.

''Draco, do you know anything about this?'' she asked.

''I'll leave you two alone.'' Mrs. Weasley said, and she left the room quietly.

''Congratulations, Delilah.'' Draco said as he walked over to his sister and puller her in for a hug.

''Thank you, Draco.'' she said with a smile. ''But please tell me what's going on, who's here? Molly told me there was someone here to see me.''

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch.

''Don't get mad at me, Li. But I asked mother to come over, after the ceremony. She already missed my wedding, and I regret not inviting her. It wasn't her fault that our father is a maniac. I don't want you to regret not seeing mother on the day of your wedding. You know the stories about father losing his mind in Azkaban, and he's slowly dying in there. Soon mother won't have anybody around, we have to slowly let her back into our lives. It's been ten years, Li.'' Draco finished with a sigh. He kept staring at his shoes, afraid to look up and see the hurt in his sister's eyes.

''Draco...'' was all Delilah could say.

''Draco, I'm not mad, not at all. How could I be mad at you? You did the thing you thought was right, and I agree. I want mother back into our lives as well, at least we still have a mother. Look at Harry, look at Neville, they didn't know their parents. I think it's been long enough since we haven't seen mother.

''Thank you, dears.''

Draco turned to see his mother in the door. She had changed. Her hair was beginning to grey, her eyes were older, but she looked good. Pained but good.

_Ten years without Lucius has done her good _Draco thought.

''Mother.'' Delilah said as she got of the couch and walked quickly over to her mother. ''I missed you.''

Narcissa cupped Delilah's face and kissed her forehead.

''I missed you too, love.'' She looked up to Draco and held out her hand.

He got up too and walked over to his mother, hugging both Delilah and Narcissa tightly.

''Mother..'' he whispered softly.

''I'm so sorry, dears. So, so sorry.'' Narcissa said to her two children.

''Let me explain everything. Sit down.''

Draco and Delilah sat down on the couch. Narcissa started talking. She told about how happy both Lucius and she were with the two of them, but how they knew that if they kept Delilah at home she would be raised the wrong way. She explained how it would be different for Draco because he was a boy. In Voldemort's eyes a girl was worth less than a boy, and Delilah would have been trained to be a server to everyone, and she wouldn't be the strong independent woman she is today.

Narcissa told how they ended up sending Delilah to some old friends in France, and that they visited her as often as possible.

And when the Dark Lord came back Narcissa was scared for her family, and she made Lucius to get Delilah back home. Lucius didn't agree on the matter, but eventually he complied. Even though Lucius was scared for his family, he still followed the Dark Lord, and over the summer of Delilah's return he got in way too deep for Narcissa's liking. She warned him. Now Lucius had always been a cruel man, but that summer he became even more cruel. Hurting the ones he loved most.

''And you know how the story continues...'' Narcissa said. ''You showed up, told us you, and Lucius lost it, I think. But I'm not sure why. It might be because he was mad because he couldn't control anything of it, or because he was afraid for us.'' she finished. ''That's something we will never know, I think...'' she added.

Narcissa, now sitting in one of the chairs, closed her eyes and let her head rest. Draco got up and kneeled in front of his mother.

''I'm so sorry mother, for not seeing you all those years, for not helping you. I think I was afraid, that seeing you would remind me of father, and that I would blame you for everything, but I don't. I'm sorry too.''

The three of them talked for another 30 minutes, exchanging little things about the day and about Hermione.

Eventually Narcissa got up and put on her cloak again.

''I'm sorry to hold you up, dear. You should go back to your friends and husband.''

Delilah shook her head. ''Not at all, can't you come with us?''

It was Narcissa's time to shake her head. ''I don't think that's a good plan. Even though you two are good Malfoy's and the like you, doesn't mean they can forget my past with your father. No, not this time, but perhaps someday in the future.''

Draco hugged his mother.

''How about lunch or diner next week?'' he asked.

Narcissa gave him a smile. ''That would be nice yes, owl me.''

''Bye, loves.'' Narcissa walked out of the door.

Draco looked at his sister, and put an arm around her shoulder.

''Thank you, Draco. This made my day complete.''

Draco smiled and let go of his sister. ''It's OK, I didn't get you a wedding present anyway.''

Delilah smacked him on the arm. ''Ouch woman! Is that something Hermione taught you?''

She laughed. ''Perhaps she did.''

Draco had to laugh too.

Both of them walked out of the room, into their new lives, never looking back.

**FIN**

**A/N**

This is the last chapter, I hope everything's clear now. In a way I'm glad it's done, it was getting harder to write, since I started to gorget what I used. But I'm proud of this, it's the first story/fanfiction I've ever finished and I thank my sushi for this. She's an absolute amazing person and she inspires me. Without her this story might never have happened, or finished. So thank you Meg, for eerything! Love you!

And to you, my beautiful readers! Whether you've been with me from the start, or if you're reading this when it's long finished. I thank you. Reviews are love, so if you read this 3 years after updating, leave me a review with whatever you think of this piece :)! Thank you all, for reading, reviewing and everything else!


End file.
